Steganografi
by SkrywerD
Summary: Wonwoo adalah cinta pertama Mingyu di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. tapi Wonwoo tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Namja manis itu terlalu keras untuk di dekati. Sehingga membuat Mingyu memilih untuk menyerah. Namun sebuah kenyataan lain membuatnya ragu. Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen, Meanie Couple, MinWoo Couple
1. Chapter 1

"Eomma….."

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

"EOMMAAAAAAAA….."

"Astaga!". Wonwoo terperenjat. Segera menyingkirkan lengan yang tengah melilit pinggangnya dengan posesif. Kim Mingyu, suaminya, hanya menggeliat pelan. kemudian kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang tengah meraba laci di sisi ranjang mereka. Mencari kaca matanya. Kemudian mencari baju dan celananya yang semalam terlempar entah kemana. Mengenakannya dengan serampangan. Jujur saja, wonwoo bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bajunya terbalik. Dia terlalu terburu-buru menghampiri pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakan Kim Minwoo, putra semata wayangnya yang tengah memanggilnya dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

JGLEK!

"Sayang?". Wonwoo membungkuk. Meraih minwoo dan membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan tubuh kurusnya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang tidurnya. Menutup pintunya dengan pelan. melirik kearah jam dindingnya. Masih pukul 03.45. terlalu pagi bagi minwoo untuk bangun.

"aku takut eomma…"

"takut?"

"ada suara bercicit yang keras sekali dari atap kamarku beberapa hari ini.

Wonwoo terkikik. Meletakkan tubuh mungil putranya ke atas ranjangnya. "itu hanya suara tikus, tidak ada yang menakutkan"

"Tapi aku…."

"sudahlah…. Masih terlalu pagi sayang, ayo tidur". Ujarnya sembari menyingkap sebagian selimut yang mingyu kenakan.

"disini?"

"iya, lalu?"

"tidak bisakah eomma menemaniku tidur di kamarku saja?"

"disini sama saja bukan?"

"aku tidak mau disini"

"kenapa?"

Minwoo melirik mingyu sejenak, menunjukkan ekspresi gelid an takut secara bersamaan

"Appa… tidak memakai bajunya. Aku tidak mau"

BOOM!

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Seketika menutup selimut yang dia singkap. Mengusik mingyu yang tengah tertidur pulas. Meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika mingyu sekali lagi menggeliat dan merubah posisinya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melupakan mingyu dan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Kemudian beranjak berdiri dan meraih tubuh mungil minwoo. Membawanya pergi secepatnya.

"Eomma akan menemanimu tidur di kamarmu"

BLAM!

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Jika keduanya dikatakan sebagai sebuah hubungan yang kokoh, maka benar. Sebuah ikatan yang kokoh itu berawal dari dua titik rapuh yang bertemu. Kemudian menyatu perlahan. menutupi kerapuhan satu sama lain dengan titik kuat yang lain.

Jika keduanya dikatakan sebagai benda padat yang bergabung menjadi sesuatu yang absolute, maka itu juga di benarkan. Berawal dari kedua sosok yang terpisah dan berbeda, bagaikan air dan api. Bagaikan minyak dan zat cair lainnya. Kemudian menemukan celah yang perlahan menggabungkan keduanya tanpa mereka sadari.

Mereka.. bersama bukan semata karena kata cinta klasik yang sering diumbar oleh setiap orang. Mereka melewati proses yang panjang. Melangkahi perbedaan dan menghargai pendapat. Menyisihkan keegoisan dan bersikukuh pada pilihan.

Hingga tiba saatnya, dimana wonwoo, memantabkan hatinya, atas mingyu yang selalu mengukuhkan pilihan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback….**_

"Wonwoo…. Aku… akan pindah ke seoul"

"lalu?'. namja manis berkulit putih susu itu memicingkan mata. Menatap sosok mingyu, teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba berpamitan kepadanya. Mengatakan akan pindah ke seoul besok.

"Tidak… rasanya, aku hanya ingin berpamitan kepadamu"

"kau sudah berpamitan di depan kelas saat jam pelajaran terakhir"

"aku tahu… tapi aku merasa aku perlau berpamitan secara khusus kepadamu"

"apa kau teman dekatku?"

"Apa?"

"kau ada atau tidak di dalam kelas itu tak akan memberikan pengaruh apapun terhadapku. Ah.. mungkin hanya akan membuatku sedikit mudah untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama tanpa perlu bersusah payah"

Kemudian dia pergi. Meninggalkan Kim Mingyu yang waktu itu masih berumur 13 tahun seorang diri di depan pintu gerbang DaeGook Junior High School seorang diri. Bahkan seluruh ucapan mingyu untuk wonwoo, teman sekelasnya itu belum tersampaikan sepenuhnya. Dan wonwoo? Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu.

"Aku…. Hanya ingin kau tahu wonwoo, aku menyukaimu". Ujarnya pelan. menatap punggung kecil wonwoo yang bergerak semakin jauh darinya.

Harapannya sudah porak poranda. Mungkin setelah ini mingyu akan mulai mencari cara untuk melupakan wonwoo, cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

 _ **4 Tahun Kemudian….**_

"liburan akan di mulai minggu depan.. jadi kuharap kalian semua harus mengumpulkan tugas dariku sebelum sabtu. Kalian mengerti?"

Hanya sebuah peringatan singkat dari Joo Seongsaengnim sebelum meninggalkan kelas hari ini.

Hari selasa yang terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi Mingyu. Hari-harinya di Seoul semakin hari semakin membosankan. Bagaikan sebuah penantian panjang tanpa kepastian tentang sebuah akhir.

Ya…. Mingyu masih menantinya.

Jeon Wonwoo….

Si manis berperilaku kasar itu semakin membayanginya seperti hantu. Bahkan setelah 4 tahun berjalan, Mingyu tak juga menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan wonwoo dari pikirannya. Hatinya seolah tertutup untuk semua orang yang berusaha memasuki kehidupannya.

"Hei Mingyu, liburan musim panas tahun ini kau akan pergi kemana?"

Mingyu memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Mengabaikan Seungcheol dan Seokmin yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"seperti biasa, di kamarku". Ujarnya sembari berdiri. Kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas yang mulai di tinggalkan oleh satu persatu penghuni kelasnya.

"Hey… kau tidak akan mendapatkan liburan panjangmu sebulan 2 kali Kim Mingyu, ayolah.. aku dan seokmin sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke Nami Island. Apa kau tak ingin ikut?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka tidur di kasurku, menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengunyah keripik-keripikku dan bermain game". Masih tak terpengaruh.

"Ya Lee Seokmin, Mingyu tak akan pernah tertarik untuk kau ajak peri kemanapun, apa kau lupa? Tak ada tempat yang paling dia kunjungi selain Changwon, benar kan?". Seongcheol terkikik. Selalu merasa bahagia ketika berhasil menggoda temannya yang berkulit tan itu.

Kali ini sebuah senyum tersimpul samar di bibirnya.

Changwon…

Ya, Mingyu merindukannya.

Merindukkan seseorang yang saat ini tengah bernafas di Changwon.

Namun tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk menghampiri Changwon. Semua hal yang ada di Changwon memang seharusnya dia tinggalkan. Termasuk kenangannya.

'Jeon Wonwoo….. Apa kau masih mengingatku?'

.

.

.

"CHANGWON?". Mingyu sedikit tersedak. Segera mengambil segelas air di hadapannya dengan terburu-buru. Matanya terbelalak, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar olehnya. "Appa tidak bercanda kan?!"

Myungsoo tertawa pelan. merasa lucu melihat ekspresi wajah putra semata wayangnya. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu hanya mengatakan "kita akan pergi ke Changwon minggu depan", dan myungsoo rasa tanggapan mingyu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hei nak… kita hanya liburan, kenapa ekspresimu sangat berlebihan?"

"Appa… kapan kita akan berangkat? Kita benar-benar akan ke Changwon kan? Berapa hari? kita akan menginap dimana? Aku memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk liburan musim panasku, jadi…"

"Kita akan menginap di rumah teman Appa, sudah lama aku tak mengunjunginya. Kurasa dia akan senang jika kita menginap di rumahnya"

"tentu". Mingyu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan hanya dengan membayangkan Changwon dan isinya.

"kita akan pergi ke mana saja? Apakah sudah membuat perencanaan untuk liburan kita?"

"Mingyu, tenanglah… aku tahu kau merindukan Changwon, tapi tahan dirimu sayang, masih ada waktu beberapa hari sebelum liburanmu di mulai. Belajarlah dengan rajin, focus pada pelajaranmu, dan jangan memikirkan liburan terlebih dahulu. Hm?". Sungyeol, namja manis itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap surai hitam putranya dengan lembut. Kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya.

'Changwon…. Jeon Wonwoonya ada disana bukan?"

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke Changwon saat liburan nanti". Mingyu memulai ceritanya dengan antusias. Memamerkan gigi taringnya yang tersembul di antara bibirnya. Benar-benar tersenyum dengan penuh kepuasan.

Namun Seungcheol juga Seokmin hanya menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya, ini baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat mingyu seperti ini. Teman mereka ini tak pernah berperilaku 'nyaris gila' seperti ini.

1 tahun 4 bulan mereka berteman, dan mingyu lebih sering menunjukkan wajah masamnya daripada senyum lebar yang mungkin saja bisa membuat semua penghuni sekolah menjerit melihatnya. Jujur saja, mingyu tampan, mustahil jika tak ada satupun penghuni sekolah ini yang mengagumi serta menginginkan mingyu. Namun temannya itu seperti batu.

Bahkan Seongcheol menyebutnya batu arca, melihat bagaimana mingyu bisa dengan mudahnya mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyukainya.

"Jadi….". Seokmin menggantung kalimatnya. Berharap mingyu akan menjawab pertanyaannya tepat seperti dugaannya.

"Ya…aku akan ke Changwon"

Kedua temannya itu mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu bisa menjadi sebodoh ini.

"aku tahu, maksudku… apa kau akan mencarinya? Menemuinya?"

"tentu saja, kau pikir apa lagi? Aku harus menyelesaikan kalimatku untuknya"

"apa kau pikir dia masih mengingatmu? Bahkan saat kau dan dia bertemu setiap hari sekalipun kau mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah menganggapmu ada bukan?". kali ini seungcheol menimpali.

"itu karena aku tak pernah menyampaikan maksudku!". Merasa tak terima atas perkataan temannya, mingyu melayangkan protes dengan wajah malasnya. "Aku yakin dia masih mengingatku"

"atau tidak sama sekali". Seokmin masih berusaha menggodanya.

"berhentilah menjatuhkan harapanku Lee Seokmin!"

"faktanya memang tidak mudah menahlukan seseorang yang memiliki sifat seperti Wonwoo jika memang benar sifatnya persis seperti yang kau katakan"

"Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku!"

"Ada". Seoncheol berdiri. Merapikan jas sekolahnya yang sedikit kusut. Berniat untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah. Dia mulai merasa lapar setelah mendengar ocehan Mingyu dan juga sangkalan Seokmin.

"Siapa?"

"Jeon Wonwoo".

"YA CHOI SEONGCHEOL!"

.

.

.

 ** _Changwon..._**

Hari masih pagi ketika mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu melewati perbatasan antara kota Masan dan Jinhae. Masih pukul 5 pagi saat mingyu tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di kursi depan mobil mereka. Sang ayah memegang kemudi dengan tenang. Tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu ketika melihatnya terbangun.

"kita sudah sampai di Changwon?". Tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi jagoan. Kita sudah sampai di Jinhae". Myungsoo menimpali. Melempar senyum khasnya pada sang putra yang masih tampak mengantuk.

Mingyu tampak mengulas senyumnya. Membuka sisi kiri kaca mobil bagian belakang. Mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya semata-mata untuk menikmati dingin dan sejuk udara pagi di kota Jinhae. Pepohonan dan bunga-bunga Sakura itu bahkan tak berubah. Sungguh… dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk kembali pada Changwonnya.

Mingyu menutup matanya beberapa saat. Kembali mengingat wajah Wonwoonya yang kini entah berada dimana. Mingyu bahkan tak tahu alamatnya.

'Changwonku….. Aku kembali'

.

.

.

Pukul 08.20. Mobil yang Myungsoo kendarai memasuki sebuah pekarangan yang tak terlalu luas. namun rumah yang mereka tuju sepertinya adalah rumah yang nyaman.

Sekilas Mingyu menatapnya. Pintu berwarna coklat tua yang ada di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman kecil yang di susun sedemikian rapi di depan teras. Cicit burung kenari terdengar di sekitar halaman rumah itu. menambah kerinduan Mingyu akan kota yang dulu di tinggalinya.

Tok…. Tok… Tok…

Myungsoo mulai mengetuk pintu rumah itu. namun belum ada jawaban.

"Apa mereka ada di rumah?". Sungyeol mendekat pada suaminya. Sekedar memastikan.

"Kurasa iya, seharusnya memang mereka ada di rumah. Mengingat semalam kita sudah menelephone mereka dan membicarakan semuanya"

Tok… Tok… tok…

Sekali lagi Myungsoo mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. dan kemudian…

JGLEK!

"Ah… Myungsoo! Kau datang?!"

Seseorang muncul dari dalam rumah dan membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya. "Masuklah.."

Pria yang sepertinya berada di usia yang sama dengan ayah Mingyu itu terlihat seperti orang yang ramah. Dia bahkan terus berbicara tanpa henti saat mereka memasuki rumahnya.

"Apakah ini Kim Mingyu putramu?". Tanyanya kemudian, begitu dia berbalik dan menatap sosok tinggi yang mengekor di belakang Myungsoo dan Sungyeol.

Kemudian Myungsoo terkekeh dengan bangga. "Ya… ini putraku"

"Sama sepertimu, dia tampan"

Namun myungsoo justru terbahak mendengar pujian yang bahkan sudah di dengarnya ribuan kali dari teman-temannya sejak dulu. "Terima kasih". Timpalnya. "Nah… Mingyu, kenalkan. Ini Jeon Dongwoo Ahjussi… teman Appa semasa masih sekolah dulu"

"Oh… Annyeonghaseo…". Mingyu mengulas senyum penuh keramahannya. Membungkuk singkat sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Duduklah… istriku masih ada si dalam. Aku akan memanggilnya setelah ini"

Mereka duduk setelah sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan

"lalu dimana putramu?"

"dia sedang pergi ke toko buku, dia bilang ada beberapa buku yang ingin dia beli. Mungkin dia akan pulang sebentar lagi… toko bukunya tidak…."

"Aku pulang….."

Terdengar suara nyaring yang terdengar dari arah pintu. Dan mau tak mau, suara itu membuat perhatian semua orang beralih untuk menatap kea rah pintu. Termasuk mingyu. Dan…

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Seketika Mingyu berdiri. Membelalakan matanya. Bahkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Ini terlalu sulit di percaya. Ini terlalu seperti drama. Bahkan semua rencana Mingyu untuk mencari Wonwoonya saat dia kembali ke Changwon seolah terpatahkan oleh fakta bahwa sosok yang ingin di carinya dengan segala cara yang rumit nyatanya justru kini berdiri dengan tenang di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Jantungnya ingin meledak. Bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnyapun tak mampu mendeskripsikan hal yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini.

Terlalu hiperbola jika Mingyu ingin menangis melihat Wonwoonya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Faktanya Mingyu justru tak sanggup mengatur aliran darahnya yang seolah berhenti mengalir. Semuanya beku.

Wonwoo, namja manis itu mematung. Menyipitkan matanya. Menatap sososk tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedikit tak percaya.

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?". Dongwoo berdiri. Tersenyum lebar ketika melihat interaksi keduanya yang terasa sedikit canggung.

"Em.. Y-Ya….kami… teman sekelas saat Junior High School". Berusaha menetralisisr rasa gugup dan terkejutnya dengan sebuah deheman ringan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Wonwoo…kenalkan, Mereka ini adalah Tuan dan Nyonya kim. Mereka adalah orang tua dari Kim Mingyu. Temanmu itu"

"Ah….". wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Kemudian membungkuk sekejab. "AnnyeongHaseo…". Sapanya. Membungkuk pada Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Namun justru mengabaikan Mingyu yang bahkan masih belum melepas tatapannya pada Wonwoo. "mereka teman appa yang semalam appa ceritakan?"

"benar, dan rencananya mereka akan menginap selama beberapa hari disini"

Sekali lagi wonwoo tersenyum. Membuat Mingyu yang sejak tadi terdiam menatapnya, benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Senyum itu, senyum manis itu, bahkan tak pernah wonwoo tunjukkan di hadapan siapapun.

'Benarkah ini Wonwoonya?'

Pembicaraan bahkan semakin melebar ketika wonwoo berpamitan kepada ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lagi-lagi dengan sebuah senyum manis dan bungkukan badan singkat sebelum beranjak pergi.

Mingyu tercenung. Perutnya terasa penuh. Oksigen dan karbondioksida terasa berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam paru-parunya. Mingyu bahkan tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu dimana wonwoo menghilang.

Plak!

"Akh! Sial, sakit sekali…"

Keempat orang itu, Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Dongwoo dan istrinya, Lee Howon yang baru saja bergabung, seketika mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada mingyu yang tengah mengusap pipinya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Hey nak… kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap mingyu khawatir. Sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Putra dari Tuam Kim tersebut pasalnya baru saja menampar pipinya sendiri dengan sangat keras.

Merasa malu, akhirnya Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Melebarkan kedua matanya dengan lucu kemudian menggeleng keras. "T-Tidak… aku baik-baik saja"

"kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap konyol dan menampar pipimu sendiri'

Bibir Mingyu terkatup rapat. Mengangguk segera dan kembali terdiam. Kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mengacuhkan keempat orang tua yang tengah sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Dan….

JGLEK!

Kemudian kalimat Myungsoo terlontar begitu saja beriringan dengan suara pintu kamar wonwoo yang terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok wonwoo yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan menghentikan langkah panjang dari kaki kurusnya.

"Dongwoo Hyung…. Em… aku mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi kurasa kesempatan kita untuk bertemu lagi akan semakin sulit setelah ini mengingat aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sesering mungkin mengunjungi Changwon"

"Hm?"

"Tentang… perjanjian kita sesaat setelah Mingyu lahir…"

"Ah…. Tenang saja, kurasa Wonwoo masih tak memiliki pasangan sampai sekarang"

BLAR!

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama-sama terdiam. Hatinya mencelos. Mingyu dengan kebahagiaannya yang bertubi-tubi. Dan Wonwoo yang bingung dan terkejut karena namanya tengah menjadi perbincangan.

Namun keduanya memilih untuk diam.

"Kurasa Mingyu juga demikian". Ujar Myungsoo dengan tawa ringan. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari sang putra semata wayangnya yang kini tengah menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa dengan aku dan statusku appa? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan wonwoo? Aku.."

Myungsoo menoleh. Mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum sembari mengusap surai hitam mingyu yang tengah berada dalam kebingungan. Seolah tahu, ayahnya tengah memerintahkannya untuk diam, akhirnya mingyu memilih untuk kembali tak bersuara.

"Jadi hyung…"

"tenang saja aku masih mengingatnya…. Dan aku masih berniat untuk memenuhi perjanjian kita, setelah melihat mingyu yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi sosok yang baik sepertimu, kurasa memang tak ada salahnya untuk meneruskannya…"

"baiklah…. Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu menegaskannya sekali lagi bukan? dan kulihat wonwoo juga orang yang cukup manis, sopan dan ramah, benar-benar sebuah pilihan yang tepat bukan?".

Keduanya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali menebak-nebak dengan arah pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu…. kau pikir kapan waktu yang tepat?"

"mungkin masih perlu 6 atau 7 tahun lagi Hyung… Mereka berdua masih harus bersekolah, focus untuk masuk ke Universitas dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya bukan?"

"Kau benar Myungsoo"

"Jadi bisakah kau 'menjaga' wonwoo?"

"Tentu…"

"Tunggu, Appa… aku benar-benar tak mengerti, ada apa ini?". Mingyu menyela. Rasa penasaran yang bergerombol di dalam hatinya tak lagi mampu dia bendung. Namanya dan Wonwoo terlalu sering di perdebatkan. Jadi mustahil jika kedua anak SMA itu tak merasa penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan orang tuanya. "Menjaga aku dan Wonwoo? Untuk apa? menjaga kami dari siapa? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Damn!

Itu bahkan pertanyaan yang sama persis yang tengah bergelayut di dalam pikiran Wonwoo.

Kemudian Dongwoo berdehem. Masih dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Akhirnya laki-laki paruh baya itu mulai berbicara dengan tenang.

"Mungkin ini terkesal konyol dan kuno Mingyu. Tapi ini benar… aku dan Myungsoo adalah teman sejak duduk di bangku Sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, menengah atas bahkan kami kuliah di universitas yang sama. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu sebagai seorang teman. Hingga aku menikah lebih dulu dan ayahmu menyusul setahun kemudian. Dan saatu Wonwoo lahir, kaupun juga lahir setahun kemudian. Dan saat itu pula, aku berpikir bahwa aku dan myungsoo akan menjodohkan anak-anak kami"

BOOM!

Ini benar-benar serangan jantung paling mematikan yang pernah ada. Mingyu dengan perasaannya yang seolah ingin meledak penuh kebahagiaan dalam sesaat dan wonwoo dengan rasa tak terima dan penuh penolakannya.

"APPA!"

Wonwoo berteriak. Membuat semua orang berbalik menatap si manis yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarahnya.

"Aku bisa mencari seseorang untuk diriku sendiri tanpa harus di jodohkan!'

"Wonwoo?". Dongwoo berdiri. Mengatupkan bibirnya. Takut. Ini memang seperti dugaannya. Dia tak akan menyalahkan wonwoo yang baru saja meneriakinya. Pasalnya Dongwoo tahu benar seperti apa sifat Wonwoo yang sedikit keras kepala, cenderung angkuh, dan pemberontak atas hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. "Sayang… dengarkan appa". Dongwoo berjalan mendekati putranya. Berusaha menyentuh pundaknya. Membuat Wonwoo meenatapnya tajam. "Kurasa ini bukan hal yang buruk, Mingyu anak yang baik, dia…"

"Aku mengenal Mingyu dan aku tidak menyukainya!"

BLAK!

Pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan Wonwoo yang memilih untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan mereka semua disana dalam diam.

Pupus.

Seharusnya mingyu tak perlu sebahagia itu ketika mendengarnya. Seharusnya dia mengingat kembali bahwa Wonwoo yang keras kepala dan selalu menunjukkan sikap tak ramah kepadanya itu memang tak pernah menyukainya sejak awal.

Mingyu bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa kisah cintanya akan berakhir dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan tanpa penghalang. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan menyimpan perasaannya kepada wonwoo selama bertahun-tahun tanpa bisa menemuinya. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu akhirnya seperti hampir menemui akhir saat menemukan fakta bahwa kedua orang tua mereka adalah teman. Sedikit memberinya peluang untuk kembali mendekati wonwoo.

Bahkan Mingyu serasa ingin berteriak kencang saat mengetahui bahwa wonwoo dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan sejak awal. Hidup bersama dengan wonwoo akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik, Mingyu pikir seperti itu.

Namun semua harapan yang sudah dia junjung setinggi nirwana kemudian justru terhempas ke dasar jurang terdalam dan membuatnya remuk tak berbentuk. Bagaimana tidak?

Seharusnya mingyu sadar bahwa 'Jeon-Wonwoo-Tak-Pernah-Menyukainya-Sejak-Awal"

Mingyu tertunduk. Mendapatkan penolakan besar-besaran di hadapan kedua orang tuanya seolah membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri di Pantai Gujora, tempat bermainnya ketika dia masih kecil.

'Aku harus maju atau mundur?'

Mingyu Dilema.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Changwon, malam hari….**_

Mingyu tengah termenung sendirian. Setelah melewati makan malam yang kaku dan hening di antara keluarganya dan keluarga wonwoo akhirnya mingyu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri makan malamnya lebih cepat. Wonwoo pun demikian. Dia memilih untuk tak menghabiskan makanan penutupnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengurung dirinya sendiri dengan sengaja.

Sudah lebih dari 60 menit dia tak bersuara. Hanya dengusan nafas kasarnya yang sesekali terdengar. Sunyi. Sepi. Sendirian.

Wonwoo… tentu saja, namja manis itulah yang tengah membuat liburan Mingyu yang semula akan menjadi hal yang indah seketika porak poranda.

Mingyu menutup matanya, merapatkan sweeter coklatnya untuk membungkus tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga kemudian…

"tak ingin di temani?"

Suara itu.. mengusik ketenangan yang tengah mingyu ciptakan untuknya sendiri.

"eomma?". Mingyu membuka matanya, sedikit bergeser setelah menyadari pergerakan sungyeol yang terlihat ingin duduk di sampingnya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?". Masih dengan senyum manis penuh ketenangannya, sungyeol duduk di samping putranya. Menatapnya penuh sayang, meraih tangan anak semata wayangnya dengan erat. Mengusap punggung tangan mingyu beberapa kali.

'tangan mungil malaikatku sekarang sudah berubah sedemikian besar dan kokoh'. Batin sungyeol.

"tidak ada eomma…". Balasnya. Terdiam dalam genggaman ibunya. Sungyeol hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"kau pikir kau bisa membohongi ibumu?"

"tidak, aku tidak sedang berbohong…"

"Mingyu… aku ini ibumu, bukan temanmu, aku tahu kapan kau sedang berbohong dan kapan kau sedang berkata jujur sayang….". mingyu menunduk. Masih enggan untuk membalas tatapan teduh sang ibu yang masih menghakiminya. "jika eomma tidak salah…. Ini tentang wonwoo?"

Tersentak. Mingyu terkejut. Terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar. Namun masih membeku dan terlalu malu untuk menatap namja manis paruh baya yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"Mingyu…."

"T-tidak… ini tak ada hubungannya dengan wonwoo, tak masalah jika dia menolakku, aku tahu memang sejak awal dia tak pernah menyukaiku eomma"

"dan kau menyukainya sejak dulu?"

"apa?!". kali ini rasa terkejut itu kali ini benar-benar tak mampu dia sembunyikan lebih lama. Mingyu menoleh. Menatap ibunya, sedikit malu.

"eomma bahkan tak pernah bertanya apakah wonwoo menyukaimu atau tidak, tapi secara tak langsung kau seperti member isyarat bahwa hal yang menjadi bebanmu sekarang adalah tentang wonwoo, kau berubah sikap setelah wonwoo berteriak bahwa dia tak pernah menyukaimu, putraku yang sejak awal begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke changwon tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan tak tertarik lagi dengan apapun yang ada di changwon…"

Kalah telak.

Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan apapun dari ibunya. Dari separuh nafasnya untuk saat ini. Orang yang selama ini menjadi teman untuk berbagi segala hal tentang hidupnya. mingyu menyerah. Perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman ibunya. Merebahkan tubuh tingginya demi meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan sang ibu.

"Kau menyukai wonwoo?"

Ada sedikit jeda dan tarikan nafas dalam yang terdengar dari mingyu sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan berdehem pelan. "Ya…". Terdiam sesaat, kemudian melanjutkannya. "Tapi dia tak menyukaiku, benar kan?"

"dank au ingin menyerah?". Sungyeol masih bertanya dengan suara pelannya. Mengusap rambut anak kesayangannya penuh kasih.

"lalu apalagi? Wonwoo tak pernah menyukaiku eomma. Bahkan sejak awal. Jujur saja…. Saat kalian memintaku untuk pindah ke seoul, satu-satunya hal yang begitu sulit untuk kulupakan adalah wonwoo, itu juga yang menjadi alasanku begitu bersemangat untuk kembali ke sini, ke kota ini. Aku bahkan sudah menyusun segala rencana untuk mencarinya, menemukannya dan menyelesaikan kalimatku untuknya, tapi pencarianku untuknya terlalu mudah. Aku menemukannya begitu saja tanpa sebuah usaha yang berarti, berbanding terbalik dengan usahaku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku…"

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya kelu. Seiring tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"4 tahun eomma…. Aku menunggunya selama itu… bahkan aku masih menyimpan perasaanku untuknya setelah 4 tahun aku tak bertemu atau sekedar menerima kabarnya…. Dia bahkan tak pernah tak tahu seperti apa tersiksanya aku dengan segala hal yang kusimpan sendirian bukan? dan hari ini…. Hari dimana aku menemuinya setelah 4 tahun aku tak melihatnya… dia justru memberiku pilihan… antara maju atau mundur terhadap pilihannya…."

Sungyeol tersenyum. Masih menatap mingyu kecilnya yang terlihat begitu putus asa dengan perasaannya.

"kau mau dengar sesuatu?"

"hm?"

"Appamu bahkan bisa menikahi eommamu ini setelah eomma menolaknya 14 kali"

"Apa?!"

Mingyu terkejut. Sedikit memutar kepalanya demi melirik sang ibu.

"itu benar.. aku menolaknya 14 kali. Tapi appamu itu sangat percaya diri. Dia terus menedekatiku dan selalu menyampaikan perasaannya setiap memiliki kesempatan. Dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha memenangkan hati eomma, coklat, bunga, puisi bahkan hal-hal menggelikan lainnyapun dia lakukan semata-mata untuk mendapatkan persetujuanku atas perasaannya". Sungyeol sedikit menunduk. Berusaha mempertemukan tatapannya dengan pandangan mingyu. "dan… pada saat dia menyatakan cintanya yang ke-15 kali… dia tak lagi memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, dia datang ke rumah eomma dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia melamarku, dia mengatakan 'Lee Sungyeol… aku memaksamu untuk menikah denganku', dia berani mengatakannya di hadapan kakek dan nenekmu.. dan ketika aku memberinya syarat untuk mendapatkan nilai kelulusan di atas nilaiku sebagai syarat, diapun melakukannya, jadi…..". sungyeol terkikik. Sengaja menggantung ucapannya agar sang putra menjadi lebih penasaran dengan ucapannya.

"Jadi?"

"jadi jika kau benar-benar menyukainya dan menyakini perasaanmu untuknya, kenapa kau harus memiliki pilihan lain untuk mundur jika kau masih memiliki pilihan untuk maju Mingyu?"

"Tapi…."

"Rasa cinta itu akan datang karena sebuah kebiasaan, jika kau tak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada kebiasaanmu, bukankah kau masih bisa membuatnya menyukaimu dengan kesan-kesan manis untuknya?"

"dia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala eomma, aku mengenalnya'

"dan faktanya kau masih sangat menyukai manusia keras kepala itu bukan?"

"eomma…"

"hei… jangan membuatku ragu Mingyu, kau ini benar putraku dan Myungsoo atau bukan? bagaimana mungkin kau tak mewarisi sikap gigih myungsoo?"

"situasinya berbeda dengan apa yang kalian jalani"

"benar… bahkan situasi ayah dan ibumu ini lebih rumit bukan? lalu jika kau menyerah apa kau ingin kami membatalkan perjodohanmu? Aku bisa saja mengatakannya kepada Dongwoo Ahjussi sekarang juga, dan kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menyesal saat melihat wonwoo menikah dengan pilihannya kelak, kau bisa?"

Mingyu mendengus. Sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan ibunya. "entahlah"

"Hey nak…. Ditolak sekali saja seharusnya tak akan berimbas apapun jika kau ini benar-benar seorang laki-laki yang menyukainya. Seseorang yang keras kepala sepertinya itu patut di perjuangkan, karena pada suatu saat ketika dia sudah jatuh ke tanganmu maka dia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untukmu"

"menurut eomma wonwoo akan seperti itu?"

"Eomma rasa memang seperti itu… di balik sikap dan sifat keras kepalanya, eomma rasa dia anak yang sangat baik, lakukan hal yang di lakukan oleh ayahmu, bukankah kami mendukungmu?"

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam kedua keluarga Kim menginap di rumah keluarga Jeon. Masih tak ada interaksi antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Kedua anak SMA yang masih di selimuti emosi dan harga diri itu masih saling bersikukuh dan beradu untuk terdiam lebih lama, seakan sedang berlomba.

Sangat kontras dengan keempat orang tua mereka yang berinteraksi layaknya saudara.

Malam ini, di kamar tamu yang di huni myungsoo dan sungyeol, keduanya masih belum terlelap sekalipun hari sudah semakin larut dan mengantarkan seisi rumah itu ke dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Duduk berdua di atas ranjang mereka. Dengan sungyeol yang tengah mengusap lengan suaminya.

"Yeobo…"

"Hm?"

"ini…. Tentang mingyu"

"Mingyu?"

"kau tahu putra kita mendapatkan penolakan dari wonwoo atas perjodohan yang kita lakukan bukan?"

Myungsoo tercenung. Diam-diam rupanya myungsoo dua hari ini juga tengah memikirkan hal itu. "Ya… aku tahu"

"Mingyu…. Rupanya dia menyukai wonwoo jauh sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa dia dan wonwoo sudah berjodoh bahkan sebelum mereka bisa berbicara". Sungyeol tertunduk. Mengatur nafasnya agar menjadi lebih teratur. "bukankah kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya? Mencintai seseorang namun mendapatkan penolakan bahkan sebelum seseorang itu mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya?"

Myungsoo tersentak. Jujur saja ini mengejutkannya. Ini di luar nalarnya. Bagaimana mungkin mingyu bisa menyukai wonwoo bahkan sebelum ini?

"mingyu mengatakannya kepadaku kemarin malam". Seakan tahu pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan oleh suaminya, maka dari itu sungyeol memutuskan untuk menjawabnya terlebih dulu. "Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu ketika mingyu mengatakannya, aku tak tahu jika selama ini wonwoo adalah orang yang telah membuat Mingyu menangis keras dan memohon agar kita tak pergi ke seoul dan meninggalkan Changwon… saat itu, saat mingyu mengatakan bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk seseorang… kupikir itu hanyalah permainan anak-anak yang akan selesai dengan segera, namun… mingyu menyimppannya dengan rapi selama bertahun-tahun… itu sedikit menyakitkan saat tahu putraku tersiksa tanpa mau membaginya dengan siapapun"

"sungyeol…"

"aku bahkan terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya myungsoo, aku merasa kehilangan Mingyu kecilku yang selalu bersemangat dengan sekolahnya, aku merasa terpukul dengan sikap diamnya"

"aku tahu…"

"dia sakit selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kita berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya, ternyata dia lebih hebat darimu untuk menyembunyikan perasaanya bukan"

Myungsoo membuang wajahnya ke sisi lain. Dia terpukul dengan penjelasan istrinya. Dia tak tahu apapun dengan apa yang mingyu rasakan. Merasa sangat bersalah karena selama ini tak pernah mendekati putranya hanya sekedar menenyakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Tidak, myungsoo merasa gagal. Dia bukan lagi seorang ayah yang sempurna untuk mingyunya.

"Myungsoo…. Apakah kita harus diam sekarang?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menelan ludahnya. Menunduk, menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat. "tapi kau tahu benar sungyeol… Wonwoo menolaknya"

"dan akan tetap menolaknya jika kita tak membantunya"

"kita tak bisa memaksanya, wonwoo juga memiliki hak yang sama dengan mingyu, jika mingyu memiliki hak untuk menerima perjodohan ini, maka wonwoo juga memiliki hak untuk menolaknya bukan?"

"apa kau pikir wonwoo juga tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menerima mingyu jika kita juga memberika hak yang sama kepada mingyu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya?"

"Sungyeol…"

"Kau bahkan dulu juga memaksaku bukan? aku menerimamu karena aku merasa kau memiliki kesempatan untuk membuktikan perasaanmu, dan seharusnya hal itu juga berlaku untuk mingyu"

"Tapi kau juga lihat, wonwoo itu keras kepala, bahkan di hadapan kitapun, dia berani mengungkapkan pendapatnya bukan?"

"memang akan sedikit sulit jika kita hanya membujuknya dari satu sisi, tapi jika Dongwoo hyung juga Howon hyung membantu kita untuk membujuknya, bukankah peluang kita akan menjadi lebih besar? Kau dan aku sangat mengenal mingyu, kurasa mingyu mulai mengerti rasa tanggung jawab, dia orang yang tepat untuk menjaga wonwoo kelak, benar mingyu kekanakan, sedangkan wonwoo dewasa, wonwoo keras kepala tapi mingyu memiliki kesabaran di atas rata-rata, mingyu ceroboh dan wonwoo bisa sangat tegas pada pendiriannya, lalu apalagi yang kurang? Aku menyukainya, wonwoo sangat ideal untuk putra kita. Dia memang sedikit angkuh tapi dia baik. Dia sopan dan pintar, tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi menantu kita bukan?"

"Chankaman… aku setuju denganmu bahwa wonwoo memang sangat tepat untuk mingyu, tapi pernikahan? Oh ayolah sayang.. itu adalah hal yang masih sangat jauh untuk di bicarakan, sekalipun wonwoo menerimanya, pernikahan mereka akan di lakukan 6 atau 7 tahun lagi bukan?"

"tidak, kurasa akan lebih baik jika pernikahan mereka di lakukan segera myungsoo"

"apa?!"

"jika hanya mengikatnya dengan sebuah kata-kata itu tak akan menjadi jaminan bahwa mereka pada akhirnya akan saling mengingkari, terlebih wonwoo memang menolaknya sejak awal"

"Hei… mereka masih harus bersekolah, bahkan mereka masih kelas 2 SMA, bagaimana mungkin mereka di nikahkan dengan usia yang masih bisa di bilang anak-anak?"

"mereka sudah dewasa myungsoo. Berhentilah menutup mata!"

"aku tak bermaksud untuk menutup mata, kau yang justru sudah buta, bagaimana mungkin kita menikahkan mereka disaat mereka masih harus focus dengan sekolahnya?"

"mereka masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah menjadi suami istri, tak ada larangan untuk melakukan pernikahan setelah seorang anak masuk ke dalam lingkup sekolah menengah atas, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"iya itu benar, tapi wonwoo…"

"wonwoo akan menerima mingyu perlahan jika mereka terbiasa bersama. Kuakaui ini memang sedikit memaksa, tapi hal ini tak merugikan pihak manapun"

"Ya tuhan sungyeol… kita…"

"kita apa hah?!'. Sungyeol seketika melepaskan lengan suaminya. Kali ini menatap kedua mata myungsoo dengan tajam. Mengintimidasinya. Menusuk penglihatannya seolah ingin membuatnya patuh. "kau pikir pernikahan itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika hal itu di lakukan 6 atau 7 tahun mendatang? Kau pikir wonwoo tak akan mencari jalan lain untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini? Ingatlah, dia itu cerdas. Dia tak akan diam saja jika kita tak memaksanya sekarang. Selain itu, jika benar kita menyatukan mereka 7 tahun mendatang, lalu kau pikir kau bisa pergi ke Changwon setahun 12 kali hanya sekedar membuat mingyu menjadi lebih dekat dengan wonwoo? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika mingyu juga wonwoo menikah segera lalu membawa wonwoo ke rumah kita?!"

"T-tapi…tunggu… kita harus.."

"Kita harus membicarakannya dengan dongwoo dan hoya hyung. Segera!"

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi acara makan malam kali ini menjadi ajang untuk saling berlomba "siapa yang lebih pendiam di antara mingyu dan wonwoo". Kemudian berakhir dengan mingyu juga wonwoo meninggalkan meja makan terlebih dahulu. Mereka masih tak saling bicara.

Dari sikapnya jelas wonwoo tengah menghindari mingyu. Sedangkan mingyu? Dia tak memiliki hak untuk menghindar bukan? dia hanya menjadi terlalu canggung dengan wonwoo setelah penolakan yang wonwoo lakukan terhadapanya. Dia malu, malu pada dirinya sendiri yang justru belum bisa mendekatkan diri pada si manis yang setiap hari tinggal dan bernafas di bawah atap yang sama dengannya.

Meja makan menjadi lebih sunyi setelah kedua anak berusia tanggung itu meninggalkan meja makan mereka. Menyisakan Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Dongwoo, Howon dan Jungkook, adik wonwoo yang berada di kelas 3 SMP, menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

Sesekali mereka masih saling melemparkan pembicaraan ringan satu sama lain, kemudian alur pembicaraanpun berubah menjadi topic yang serius setelah deheman myungsoo terdengar ringan di meja makan mereka.

"Dongwoo Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Begini… aku mohon maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ini sedikit menyita waktumu, tapi aku juga istriku sudah berunding semalam". Ujarnya di awal kalimat pentingnya. "Mungkin sedikit tak masuk akal.. tapi kami berpikir bahwa sepertinya pernikahan Mingyu dan wonwoo kita ajukan saja"

"Diajukan? Maksudmu setelah mereka lulus sekolah maka kita akan langsung menikahkan mereka, begitu?"

"tidak, mungkin lebih baik pernikahan mereka dilakukan bulan ini, sebelum liburan mereka berakhir"

Baik Dongwoo maupun Howon segera menghentikan pergerakan mulut mereka untuk mengunyah makanan mereka. Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terkejut yang tak ingin mereka suarakan.

"Tapi Myungsoo… bahkan kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mereka masih harus melanjutkan sekolah mereka bukan? tapi kenapa…"

"aku berubah pikiran setelah melihat wonwoo, aku akui dia anak yang sangat baik, aku dan istriku benar-benar sangat menyukainya saat kami melihatnya, dan itu wajar saja jika wonwoo menjadi alasan bagi mingyu untuk menunggunya selama ini. Putraku benar-benar menyukai wonwoo Hyung… selain itu, jika harus menunggu selama 6 atau 7 tahun, akupun tak yakin jika kau berhasil membuat wonwoo 'diam' dan tak mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari perjodohan ini"

Dongwoo mulai gusar. Bahkan howon meletakkan sendok serta garpunya. Dia tak lagi berminat untuk melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

"Jujur saja aku tak yakin bisa memaksanya Myungsoo…. Kau lihat bukan? memaksanya akan membuatnya semakin berontak"

"aku tak ingin kau memaksanya, aku ingin kalian memberikan pengertian kepadanya. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa mingyu adalah sosok yang baik. Kami mengenalnya. Kurasa dia sekarang sudah cukup mampu untuk menjaga wonwoo…."

"Mingyu….. benar-benar sangat menyukai wonwoo… aku bisa menjamin itu". Sungyeol menyela. Kali ini dia berbicara dengan penuh penekanan dalam kalimat halusnya yang tersusun rapi. "Apakah kalian masih meragukan anak kami?"

"tidak… bukan seperti itu Sungyeol…."

"dengan menikahkan mereka segera dan membawa wonwoo ke seoul, itu akan membuat mingyu memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya kepada wonwoo bukan?"

"Jadi wonwoo hyung akan pergi bersama kalian?". Jungkook menyela. Namja itu meletakkan sendoknya. Ada gurat kesedihan yang seketika terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Dia menyayangi kakaknya. Sangat. Membuatnya tak ingin sang kakak pergi kemanapun sampai kapanpun.

"Sayangnya iya sayang….". sungyeol mengulas senyumnya sekilas. "kau bisa mengunjunginya setiap liburan sekolahmu, dia juga akan sesering mungkin mengunjungi kalian jika ada waktu bukan?"

Jungkook menunduk. Merasa sekarang bukanlah porsinya untuk berbicara dan meraih sendoknya dan melumat makannnya dalam diam.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?". Sekali lagi myungsoo bertanya. Menanti sebuah kejelasan pada sahabatnya. Namun baik Dongwoo maupun Howon sama-sama terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Howon mengangkat wajahnya. Menyampaikan pendapatnya untuk kali pertama.

"Kalian bisa menjamin masa depan wonwoo hingga masa kuliahnya nanti?"

"tentu, menjadi menantuku bukankah artinya aku harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadap dia bukan, bahkan jika kalian meminta minta hitam di atas putih sekalipun aku bersedia untuk memenuhinya"

Howon mengerjap beberapa .kali. menarik nafasnya berat. Sejujurnya dia menyukai Mingyu. Dimatanya Mingyu adalah sosok yang benar-benar baik. Sopan, ramah, cerdas dan tampan. Tak ada yang kurang. Namun menikahkan wonwoo dengannya di usia mereka yang bahkan masih 17 tahun membuat howon ,masih harus berpikir 2 kali. Namun kemudian…

"Kalau begitu aku akan membujuk Wonwoo,tapi dengan satu syarat…'

"Katakan Hyung…."

"Tak ada anak sampai mereka lulus dari universitas, aku ingin putraku focus pada sekolahnya. Setelah mendapatkan gelar sarjana mereka, dan mingyu sudah mampu menghidupi wonwoo sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, baru kita bisa membicarakan tentang kehadiran seorang cucu, apakah kalian bisa menjamin itu?"

Seketika, tanpa sadar baik myungsoo maupun sungyeol sama-sama menegak ludah mereka samar. Sedikit tak yakin akan hal itu. Namun akhirnya myungsoo mengambil alih jawaban sungyeol kemudian. "Baiklah… persyaratan di terima"

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih duduk dalam diam di hadapan meja belajarnya. Binar terang dari lampu bacanya membantunya untuk menerangi halaman demi halaman dari buku yang tengah di baca oleh wonwoo. Namja manis itu terlaruh dalam diam. Menyesapi satu persatu kata demi kata yang tertulis di halaman novel yang dia baca.

Sunyi.

Kamarnya terasa sangat senyap. Wonwoo sangat suka kesendiriannya. Dia sedikit tak tertarik untuk larut di dalam hiruk pikuk dunia di luar sana. Baginya, buku adalah teman hidupnya. kata-kata indah di dalam novel-novel kesayangannya adalah lullaby paling indah yang pernah ada, sampai akhirnya…

Tok-Tok…. Tok….

Sebuah ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya berhasil membuat si manis itu menghentikan bacannya. Memutar kepalanya demi menatap sosok yang kini tengah membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan sebuah coklat hangat dan semangkuk choco chips di atas nampan yang di bawanya.

Itu ibunya. Namja manis paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tenang. Menyunggingkan senyum penuh ketenangan.

"Eomma?"

"Kesukaanmu….". ucapnya, seraya meletakkan nampan kecil itu di hadapan putra tertuanya.

"Ah… terima kasih"

"kau tak menghabiskan makan malammu lagi?". Tanyanya. Memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang putranya.

"aku tidak terlalu lapar hari ini". Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang ibu. Kembali menatap lembar-lembar cerita yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau boleh eomma tahu, buku apa yang kau baca?"

Wonwoo menyadari, ini hanya sebuah basa basi. Ini bukanlah topic yang sebenarnya ingin di utarakan oleh ibunya. Namun wonwoo masih menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya maksud dari sikapnya. Dia hanya mendengus pelan setelahnya. "Juvenilia, milik Jane Austen". Jawabnya singkat.

"apa itu buku yang baru kau beli kemarin"

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin eomma katakana". Seperti ini, ya… wonwoo memang seperti ini. Bahkan kedua orang tuanyapun terkadang taku untuk sekedar bertanya kepada putranya jika si manis itu sudah merasa kesal dengan sesuatu.

Howon berdiri, berinisiatif untuk menarik sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran yang ada di pojok ruangan. Duduk di samping wonwoo dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba saja howon mengangkat tangannya. Mengusap rambut hitam legam milik won woo seketika. "Wonwoo-ya…."

Wonwoo menoleh. Menatap sang ibu sembari menutup bukunya. "ini tentang perjodohanku dengan mingyu?". Tembaknya. Seketika membuat howon tak mampu berkutik dan hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"Ya… kau benar"

"aku sudah mengatakannya dengan lantang bukan? aku tidak menyukainya… dan tentu saja aku tak akan pernah menikah dengannya, apalagi menikah hanya atas dasar sebuah persetujuan yang kalian buat bahkan di saat aku masih belum mengerti apapun!"

"aku tahu wonwoo…"

"jika eomma mengetahuinya, lalu untuk apa eomma memaksa? Ini tak akan berhasil. Bahkan sejak awal aku tak pernah menkyukai mingyu"

"Sayang…". Selanya. Mengangkat tangannya, mengusap surai hitam wonwoo sekali lagi. "apa kau pernah dengar? Cinta bisa datang kapan saja karena sebuah kebiasaan"

"Dan aku tak mau terbiasa dengan mingyu. Titik!"

"kau belum mencobanya Wonwoo…"

"apakah sebuah pernikahan tak lebih dari bahan uji coba laboratorium. Apakah eomma menganggap pernikahan adalah hal semudah itu? "

"Tidak, kau tahu aku pasti akan menjawab tidak, tapi rumah tangga bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang harus di lalui seorang diri. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang harus di pikul bersama dengan berat yang sama rata. Jika kita seimbang dalam menjalaninya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan mingyu eomma?!". Wonwoo kesal. Menutup bukunya dengan keras kemudian melemparkan buku itu ke atas mejanya.

"apa yang salah dengan mingyu. Bukankah dia anak yang sangat baik?"

"terlalu baik hingga membuatku ingin mengutuknya ribuan kali"

"Wonwoo…."

"berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus menerimanya?"

"kalau begitu berikan eomma alasan kenapa kau harus menolaknya"

"aku yang bertanya lebih dulu"

"aku eommamu, dank au tak memiliki alasan untuk memerintah eommamu"

"bukankah aku butuh sebuah alasan untuk menentukan hidupku?"

"eomma juga butuh sebuah alasan atas keinginanmu"

"eomma…"

"Karena aku ibumu!". Howon mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat wonwoo semakin frustasi dan lelah jika harus berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Wonwoo… aku tahu kau tak pernah bertindak tanpa sebuah alasan, kau putraku, aku tahu seperti apa sifatmu, kau pandai tapi keras kepala". Howon mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh pundak wonwoo yang seketika mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk sejenak. "Tapi sekali ini saja, turuti kemauan ibumu, aku mohon.."

"aku butuh alasan eomma…"

"Orang tua Mingyu adalah sahabat Appa, aku dan ayahmu sangat mengenal orang tua mingyu, kami tahu seperti apa mereka mendidik dan membesarkan mingyu, aku bahkan tak habis pikir hal apa yang sanggup membuatmu sebenci ini pada mingyu, tapi…"

"Aku hanya tak suka sikapnya yang selalu ingin di puja dan mendapatkan nomer satu!"

"hanya itu?"

"entahlah"

"sayang…". Howon menaikkan posisi tangannya, beralih untuk mengusap surai hitam wonwoo perlahan. tersenyum lembut kemudian. "semua orang pasti ingin menjadi nomer 1. Itu wajar. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu"

"tapi dia terlihat sangat ingin mengalahkanku, aku muak"

"dan dengan rasa marah juga rasa muakmu, itu artinya kau juga ingin mengalahkannya bukan?"

Wonwoo terlihat semakin kesal. Ibunya terlalu sering membolak-balik ucapannya. Membuat wonwoo ingin enyah detik itu juga dari hadapan sang ibu.

"wonwoo… kurasa kau tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk membencinya sedemikian rupa, ibumu ini tidak bodoh, dengan melihatnya saja ibu tahu bahwa mingyu adalah anak yang baik, aku tak di bayar untuk menunjukkan segala hal baik tentangnya, ini adalah persepsiku sendiri…"

Wonwoo mendengus. Membuat wajahnya ke sisi lain. Ingi mengabaikan ibunya namun posisi mereka yang terlalu berdekatan, mau tak mau tetap memaksa telinga wonwoo untuk mendengarkannya.

"seperti apapun eomma memaksaku itu tak akan merubah apapun, aku tidak mencintainya"

"apa kau pikir aku menikah dengan ayahmu karena aku mencintainya? Jawabannya tidak wonwoo, cinta datang karena terbiasa, aku bukan orang yang tak berlogika, aku hanya melihat keseriusan ayahmu untuk memperjuangkanku, aku melihat ada kesungguhan di dalam ucapan dan sikapnya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya, dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya… pertama kali setelah aku melahirkanmu, tepat 1 tahun setelah menikah dengannya…"

"dan mingyu tak memperjuangkanku sama sekali"

"dia memperjuangkanmu'

"tidak!"

"kau hanya tidak tahu, tidak semua hal yang ada di belakangmu kau ketahui secara pasti Jeon Wonwoo!'

"Eomma!"

"Orang tua mingyu bahkan bersedia menyekolahkanmu bahkan membiayai kuliahmu hingga kau lulus jika kau bersedia menjadi menantunya"

"Apa?!"

"Ya… mereka bersedia"

"eomma menjualku?". Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah ibunya dengan tegas. Ada sebuah kemarahan yang terbersit di dalam tatapannya.

"tidak, bukan seperti itu"

"lalu apalagi? Menukar pernikahanku dengan biaya sekolahku, apakah itu masih belum pantas jika di katakana menjual putramu sendiri"

"Wonwoo!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Mingyu!"

"Kau akan menikah dengannya! Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu!"

"Eomma!"

"DIA MENYIMPAN PERASAANNYA UNTUKMU SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN JEON WONWOO! Tak bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan?!'

"Mworago?"

.

.

.

Mingyu hanya terus berguling tak nyaman. Matanya sedikitpun tak bisa terpejam. Bayangan wonwoo terus berkelebat di dalam ingatannya. Berpadu dengan ucapan sang ibu yang dia ketahui sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya.

'ini sudah di tentukan'

'maksud eomma?'

'berdoalah, jika Howon hyung berhasil, maka tak lama lagi wonwoo akan menjadi istrimu'

'apa maksud eomma?!'

'kami para orang tua sepakat untuk memajukan acara pernikahan kalian'

'memajukannya? Kapan? Apa wonwoo menerimanya?'

'bulan ini'

'apa?'

'berdoalah'

Dan kalimat-kalimat itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya insomnia. Bahkan jam di dinding kamar yang di tempatinya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 dini hari. dan mingyu sekalipun tak bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

Semakin lama, kegiatannya berguling di atas kasurnya membuatnya dehidrasi. Awalnya hanya rasa haus ringan yang masih bisa di tahannya. Kemudian cairan tubuhnya yang terus membasahi tubuhnya membuat dia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa hausnya akibat kehilangan cairan tubuh secara berlebih.

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Demi beberapa teguk air yang harus di dapatkannya dengan segera.

Wonwoo masih belum bisa tidur. Ucapan terakhir dari ibunya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya benar-benar mampu menghancurkan jam tidurnya.

Hanya terus berguling tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya, membuat wonwoo semakin meras haus, pada akhirnya dia hanya memaksakan kedua kakinya turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa lengket.

.

.

.

Sendirian, lampu-lampu rumahnya sudah di matikan. Hanya da bebrapa neon yang menyala redup hanya untuk menerangi bebrapa bagian. Rumahnya sudah sunyi. Dengan jam dinding yang menunjuk angka di antara angka 1 dan 2 sudag di pastikan bahwa seluruh penghuni rumah itu sudah tertidur. Termasuk ketiga tamunya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur. Membukanya demi mengambil sebotol air dingin di dalamnya. Menegaknya langsung dari botol besar itu. sesaat, wonwoo memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja makan yang terletak di tengah dapurnya.

Sendiri…

Senyap…

Dan gelap…

Tanpa sadar, jemarinya meremas pelan botol minum yang ada di tangannya, menundukkan wajahnya pelan. menghela nafasnya sedikit kasar.

Sungguh, ucapan howon sangat mengganggunya.

"dia mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun jeon wonwoo!". Kalimat it uterus terngiang di dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?". Gumamnya, perlahan.

Hingg akhirnya, kesunyian itu di hancurkan oleh suara derap kaki pelan yang memasuki dapur. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sosok itu dengan tenang. Namun kemudian, pupil matanya sedikit melebar.

"Kau… belum tidur?'. Itu mingyu. Lelaki itu juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan wonwoo. Mendapati wonwoo di dalam dapur sendirian, itu benar-benar tak pernah di bayangkan olehnya.

"Tidak, aku haus". Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan suara rendahnya.

Diam-diam wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya bagian dalam. Memutus kontak matanya dengan mingyu yang kini tampak mengangkat tangannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sejujurnya tak benar-benar terasa gatal.

"O-oh…". Mingyu mengangguk pelan. melemparkan tatapannya pada sisi lain. Merasa kikuk.

Si tampan bertubuh tinggi itu bergerak kea rah lemari pendingin, membukanya, mencari sesuatu. Ya, mingyu sama hausnya dengan wonwoo.

Mendapati mingyu yang tak hentinya membungkuk pada lemari pendingin, membuat wonwoo terpancing untuk bertanya. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"aku butuh air minum"

Seketika wonwoo menyodorkan botol yang ada di tangannya."sepertinya eomma lupa mengisinya, hanya tersisa ini".

Mingyu berbalik. Menatap botol yang ada di tangan wonwoo, kemudian menatap wonwoo secara bergantian. Sedikit tak percaya. Bukankah ini adalah wonwoo yang beberapa hari lalu berteriak kepadanya dia dan keluarganya untuk menolak pernikahan mereka? Bukankah ini seorang jeon wonwoo yang selama ini selalu menunjukkan sikap antipasti kepadanya? Dan kini? Ini benar-benar sebuah sikap yang sangat sulit untuk di percaya, wonwoo bahkan menawarkan minumannya.

Baiklah, mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanyalah suatu keadaan dimana mungkin wonwoo hanya terpaksa menawarkan minumannya karena tak ada satu botol minumanpun yang tersisa disana. Namun ini seperti ironi, ketika mingyu tahu wonwoo bukanlah orang selembut itu yang akan memberikan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya sekalipun orang lain akan mati karenanya.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya. Menutup pintu lemari pendingin dengan pelan. mengulurkan tangannya, meraih botol itu dari tangan wonwoo tanpa berusaha menyentuh jemari lentik wonwoo yang tengah menggenggam sisi lain botol yang di tawarkan untuknya.

"Terima kasih". Wonwoo tak menyahut. Hanya melepaskan sisi lain botol yang ada di tangannya untuk mingyu, memutar badannya untuk meraih gelas-gelas yang tertata rapi di tengah meja yang menjadi tempat bersadarnya, bersamaan dengan mingyu yang meneguk air dari dalam botol itu begitu saja. Membuat wonwoo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Hei! Aku meminum air itu dari lubang yang sama! Itu bekas bibirku, apa kau tak merasa jijik?!'

Inginj sekali dia melontarkan pemikirannya, namun urung ketika melihat mingyu hampir meneguk habis air yang ada di botol itu.

Dan kemudian?

Suasana kembali sunyi setelah mingyu menutup botol itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Kaki panjangnya hendak beranjak dari lantai dapur yang di pijaknya. Sebelum akhirnya, ucapan wonwoo berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara"

Lmingyu berhenti. Memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menatap wonwoo yang masih bersandar pada meja besar itu.

"kau pasti sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraanku bukan?". lanjutnya.

"Ya….". Kali ini mingyu membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "ini tentang perjodohan itu bukan?"

"benar…". Jawabnya pelan.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan memaksamu. Perjodohan ini juga ada dii luar angan-anganku. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kedua orang tuaku bersahabat karib dengan kedua orang tuamu. Disamping itu… aku benar-benar tak pernah tahu jika perjodohan semacam ini masih berlaku di dalam keluarga-keluarga modern seperti mereka"

"aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. lebih dari yang kau tahu, posisimu yang tetap berada disini, membuat orang tuaku semakin berfikit bahwa kau adalah orang yang teap untukku"

'tidak, aku tah kau tak pernah merasa cocok denganku bukan? jika kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku dan keluargaku di rumahmu aku bisa saja meminta mereka untuk menyewa hotel di sekitar Changwon, tujuanku ke Changwon memang untuk mengingat kembali seluruh memoriku di kota ini, bukan untuk perjodohan ini Jeon Wonwoo"

"Kau bahkan lebih pintar untuk beralasan Kim Mingyu". Wonwoo lagi-lagi melempar tatapannya pada sisi lain. Enggan untuk menatap namja tinggi yang tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"alasan?"

"Ya"

"Jika semua yang kukatakan kau sebut sebagai alasan, lalu kau menginginkan kalimat seperti apa yang harus aku keluarkan di hadapanmu?"

"Aku hanya membenci basa basi"

"kalau begitu mari kita pertegas sekali lagi Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mingyu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "katakan"

"awalnya kupikir kau akan memohon kepadaku agar aku membujuk kedua orang tuaku untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita, namun aku salah. Kau seolah justru menantangku. Seperti ingin melihat sejauh mana aku mampu mengendalikanmu. Aku tak mengerti hal apa yang membuatmu sebenci ini kepadaku, tapi….". mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak. Meneguk ludahnya pelan. menghela nafasnya penuh keteraturan. "Tapi aku akan melakukannya sekalipun kau tak memintaku, aku tak ingin pada akhirnya aku justru menyakiti seseorang yang seharusnya tak pernah berada di sisiku..Wonwoo"

Mingyu mengulum senyumnya. Bukan, ini bukan senyum penuh ejekan dan hinaan. Ini hanya sebuah senyum tenang yang penuh penekanan akan sebuah kepercayaan. "Seharusnya aku sadar, Kim Mingyu tak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan Jeon Wonwoo, benar bukan?"

Wonwoo masih tak bereaksi. Hanya terus menatap mingyu tanpa mengedipkan kedua mata indahnya.

"Tidurlah… selamat malam"

Mingyu mundur. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Kim Mingyu!".

Berhasil. Panggilan singkat itu mengakhiri langkah mingyu yang berniat meninggalkan wonwoo di tempatnya.

"Chankaman…". Ucapnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku justru sedang memikirkan yang sebaliknya"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Menolehkan wajah tampannya pada sosok wonwoo yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan"

Mingyu pada akhirnya memutar seluruh badan tegapnya. Berhadapan dengan wonwoo seketika.

"kesempatan?"

"Mari kita jalani ini pelan-pelan"

"K…Kau…"

"Mungkin perjodohan ini adalah sebuah jalan terang, namun jika kita tak menemukan penerang di ujung jalan atau jalan yang kita lalui adalah jalan buntu, aku ingin kita berbalik arah"

"kau….menerima perjodohan ini"

"Kita butuh sebuah kesepakatan"

"K-kesepakatan?"

"Ya, jika kau menyetujuinya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu, dengan beberapa kesepakatan"

BOOM!

Namja manis itu… Benar-benar penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 Minggu 3 hari Kemudian…_**

Ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Hanya berselang beberapa minggu setelah kesepakatan mereka malam itu. Dan hari ini, tepat 17 hari kemudian, sebuah upacara pernikahan sederhana nan jauh dari kemewahan itu di laksanakan.

Wonwoo berdiri di samping Mingyu dengan raut wajah tegangnya. Bukan, ini bukanlah sebuah ketegangan karena dia terlalu bahagia ketika akan menempuh kehidupannya yang baru. Dia hanya tak terbiasa berdiri di hadapan sekelompok orang yang kini tengah menatapnya, dan Mingyu, dengan senyum yang tak pernah mereka lepas dari bibir masing-masing yang tengah menatap mereka.

Mingyu diam-diam mencuri pandang terhdap si manis berkaca mata yang kini tampak tengah menatap lurus ke depan tanpa sebuah ekspresi yang berlebihan. Mingyu mengulum senyum samar.

Mingyu justru terlihat lebih tegang dari mempelainya. Beberapa kali dia terlihat tengah menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Berusaha mengendalikan rasa gugup yang begitu sulit dia kendalikan.

Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Tentu saja. Ini masih seperti mimpi dan dia benar-benar tak ingin terbangun dengan segera.

Berdiri di samping Wonwoo, namja manis yang di gilainya selama sekian tahun. Tuhan sepertinya terlalu menyayanginya bukan.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kalimat menyadarkannya dari lamunan indah yang tengah di rangkainya.

"Kau Kim Mingyu, apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo dan menjaganya sepanjang hidupmu?"

Sedikit tergeragap ketika pendeta mengucapkan kalimatnya. Menelan ludahnya sekali dan itu terlihat jelas dari pergerakan jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun.

"Nee? Ah…ya, tentu"

"Hah?". Wonwoo menoleh. Menyipitkan kedua matanya demi mengamati Mingyu dengan pelafalan kalimat anehnya.

"Hah?". Mingyu turut menggerakkan kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. kemudian tersadar seketika. Berdehem pelan dan kembali mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya dengan lantang. Membuat keempat orang tuanya yang sempat menahan nafas mereka pada akhirnya mampu menghembuskan nafas mereka dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Ya, Aku bersedia". Ucapnya. Sedikit meninggikan kalimatnya diiringi dengan sebuah senyum yang terkembang dengan manis di wajah tampannya. Membuat Wonwoo memutar kepalanya dengan raut datarnya, kembali menatap sang pendeta yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Dan kau Jeon Wonwoo, apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Kim Mingyu dan menjadi istri yang menemaninya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia". Ucapnya dengan penuturan yang tersirat penuh ketenangan.

Bahkan ucapan namja manis dengan ekpresi datar itu terlihat lebih tenang dan daripada sosok yang kini telah resmi menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu.

Mingyu bahkan sudah berkeringat di balik tuxedo hitamnya. Tangannya sedingin salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang setenang angin di musim semi.

Tuxedo putih Wonwoo membuat 'istri' dari Kim Mingyu itu terlihat begitu manis. Benar-benar sangat manis. Melebihi bunga-bunga indah yang menjadi penghias altar mereka. Bahkan mawar putih yang menyatu di dalam Bouquet milik Wonwoo tak mampu menandingi betapa manis sang empunya.

"Kedua pengantin di persilahkan untuk mencium mempelainya…"

BAM!

Mingyu seketika membelalakan mata. Sungguh, dia lupa jika mereka harus melewati prosesi ini untuk menyempurnakan kesakralan pernikahan mereka. Tidak, Mingyu bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Kesepakan itu… kesepakatan yang sudah di buatnya bersama Wonwoo 17 hari lalu. apakah hari ini akan menjadi sebuah pengecualian bagi Mingyu untuk melanggarnya?

.

.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kesepakat?"

"Ya.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu dengan pasti Kim Mingyu, aku menyetujuinya bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tidak. Aku tak menyukaimu. Tak pernah. Atau mungkin tak akan pernah. Aku membencimu. Aku menyetujuinya juga bukan karena penawaran orang tuamu untuk menyekolahkanku hingga aku menyelesaikan Studyku ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Juga tidak, orang tuaku masih sangat mampu untuk melakukannya…"

"Lalu… apa?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh apa usahamu untuk menyombongkan kemampuanmu di hadapanku". Wonwoo menarik sudut kiri bibirnya. Mengulum senyum sarkastiknya. "Bahkan sejujurnya, kalimat ibuku yang menjabarkan seluruh kelebihanmu padaku malam ini, tak mampu menggerakan sedikitpun perasaanku terhadapmu, itulah alasan kenapa aku menginginkan kita berbalik arah jika kita menemukan jalan buntu"

Mingyu mendengus. Membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain. "Ini konyol". Batinnya.

"Dan jika kau merasa keberatan, mari kita akhiri semua ini, katakan kepada orang tuamu untuk menariknya. Dan akupun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu". Wonwoo masih melanjutkan kalimatnya meskipun dia telah menyadari raut penuh kekesalan yang tercetak jelas pada raut tampan Mingyu yang tak lagi menatapnya. "Dan satu lagi… Kau harus mengakui di hadapan kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu bahwa kau merasa tak pantas bersanding denganku karena level seorang Jeon Wonwoo masih jauh berada di atasmu"

"Apa-apaan ini?!". Mingyu mengangkat wajah merah padamnya. Dia benar-benar merasa di rendahkan sekarang.

"Keberatan?"

"Tentu. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? seorang Kim Mingyu tak bisa mengalah kepada siapapun!"

"Ah… baiklah". Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyumnya sekali lagi. Membenarkan letak kaca matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja yang ada di dapur itu setelah sebelumnya dia sempat menegakkan tubuhnya demi menghentikan langkah Mingyu. "Persayaratan pertama.. Kau sangat tahu aku, mengingat dulu kita pernah berada di kelas yang sama Mingyu, aku bukan orang yang suka di paksa, jadi berhenti berpikir bahwa kau bisa memaksaku di luar kehendakku"

"Baiklah"

"Kedua… aku mungkin istrimu nantinya, tapi jangan pernah memintaku untuk melakukan hubungan badan denganmu kecuali aku memang sudah mengijinkanmu, pernikahan ini bukanlah kisah cinderalla atau karakter dalam novel picisan yang menikah karena cinta dan ingin membangun keluarga dengan kehadiran seorang anak, tidak.. aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk sekedar beradaptasi denganmu yang tak pernah aku sukai"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dalam. Masih menahan amarahnya yang sejujurnya kembali memuncak. "Aku mengerti". Jawabnya kemudian.

"Bersentuhan badan juga tidak di ijinkan jika aku tidak memberimu isyarat"

"Iya.."

"Terakhir.. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan masa Sekolah Menengah Atasku dengan tenang. Jadi berhentilah jika kau berpikir kau ingin mengumumkan hubungan kita kepada siapapun. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa populernya kau di sekolahmu. Dengan wajah yang kupikir lumayan dan kepintaranmu, aku pikir kau cukup mampu mencapai level siswa-siswa popular disana. Di tambah dengan sikap angkuhmu yang tak peduli siapapun, kau juga cukup mampu membangun image High class disana bukan? Dan itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah untukku nantinya. Aku benci dengan masalah yang di timbulkan oleh orang lain dan berimbas kepadaku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menghadapi tingkah para orang gila yang mengagumimu Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu menggertakan gigi-giginya. Dia benar-benar merasa di jatuhkan pada level terendah dari harga dirinya.

"Baiklah Jeon Wonwoo. Aku paham"

"Diluar itu, aku adalah istrimu di hadapan kedua orang tuamu juga kedua orang tuaku nantinya, jadi mari lakukan peran kita dengan baik. Aku hanya menghindari masalah dan pertanyaan yang akan sulit aku jawab nantinya"

"Ya". Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat dari Mingyu untuk menegaskan semua pemahamannya.

Mingyu tak pernah tahu jika Jeon Wonwoo yang di pujanya memiliki sisi buruk sedalam ini. Dia bahkan benar-benar bisa di hempaskan ke dalam jurang paling kelam yang pernah ada.

.

.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

.

.

"Kedua mempelai di persilahkan…"

Mingyu tergeragap setelah pendeta mengulangi instruksinya untuk yang kedua kali. Seolah menghancurkan lamunannya yang baru saja dia kumpulkan di dalam angan-angannya. Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya. Gugup. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kali ini.

Masih terus menatap Wonwoo yang memandanginya tanpa henti dengan dahi yang berkerut rapat. Kedua tangan Mingyu terkatup erat. Membuat telapak tangannya terasa sakit dikarenakan kuku-kukunya tangannya yang menghujam kulitnya sendiri.

Masih menatap Wonwoo dengan mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup samar. Memandangi nyonya muda Kim di hadapannya seolah tengah mengajak Wonwoo untuk bertelepati dengannya. Hanya ingin mengatakan "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku maju dan menciummu? Apakah ini akan di sebut sebagai pelanggaran dari kesepakatan kita?'

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menjadi sebuah jeda bagi mereka untuk saling berinteraksi dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya….

Tap!

Wonwoo maju selangkah. Menarik dasi kupu-kupu suaminya serasa sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya pada namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi di hadapannya. Kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan melingkarkan tangan kanan yang tengah menggenggam Bouquet itu.

Dan….

Cup!

Mingyu membeku.

Dadanya berdentum seiring dengan sorak sorai yang terdengar dari sekitar 50 pasang mata yang menyaksikan penyatuan mereka.

Berbanding terbalik dengan telinganya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tuli dan pandangannya kabur.

Hanya ada Wonwoo di matanya kini. Semuanya sunyi. Hanya deru nafas teratur Wonwoo yang memenuhi telinganya.

"Apakah ini nyata?". Setidaknya pertanyaan itu sempat terucap di dalam hati namja tampan itu ketika bibir lembut Wonwoo bertabrakan dengan bibir lembabnya.

 ** _'Kim Mingyu… Marilah kita menjalani semuanya seperti 'Steganografi'. Menuliskan kisah kita tanpa menjabarkan maksud dari apa yang kita lakukan, biarkan orang-orang memahami apa yang kita rasakan dengan pemahaman yang mereka lakukan. Tak perlu membuat orang mengerti apa yang kita pikirkan, bahkan Steganografi di ciptakan untuk menutupi sebuah pesan agar semuanya terlihat begitu mengesankan bukan?'_**

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengemas baju-bajunya. Hari pernikahannya sudah terlewatkan 2 hari yang lalu. liburan panjangnya akan segera berakhir dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Wonwoo tak menyampaikan sedikitpun penolakan ketika kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Mingyu mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengikuti Mingyu untuk pindah ke Seoul. Ya, itu sudah menjadi tugasndj kepada ibunya seperti anak kucing yang manis. Dia cukup dekat dengan sang ibu. Namun Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo, dia adalah sosok yang tumbuh dengan dewasa tanpa perintah.

Tangannya memasukkan baju-bajunya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang berdiri mematung di sampingnya, mengamati sang istri dalam diam. Sejujurnya dia ingin mendekat dan membantunya, namun sebuah peringatan tak tertulis menghantam keinginannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Em…. Tak ingin kubantu?". Tawarnya kemudian ketika melihat Wonwoo sedikit bersusah payah untuk mengangkat kopernya.

"Tidak". Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dua hari belakangan juga menjadi kamar Mingyu tentunya, dengan sedikit memaksakan diri karena beban dari kopernya.

Kasihan, Mingyu akhirnya mengikuti langkah Wonwoo dengan cepat. Meraih koper yang ada di tangan namja manis itu sebelum dia sempat menuruni tangga.

"Biar aku yang membawanya"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala!"

"Apakah kau lupa kesepakatan kita?!"

"Apa kau juga lupa bahwa aku adalah suamimu?!"

"Oh ya tuhan Kim Mingyu". Wonwoo tertawa pelan. memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Apa kau…"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kita harus bermain drama romantis di hadapan orang tua kita?"

Pamungkas.

Terbukti dengan Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam tanpa membantah sekalipun dengan raut wajah penuh protes. Dan pada akhirnya nyonya muda Kim itu mengekor di belakang suaminya yang tengah menuruni tangga.

Dan sesampainya mereka di halaman, keempat orang tua mereka rupanya sudah menunggu, bahkan barang-barang milik keluarga Myungsoo sudah seluruhnya masuk ke dalam bagasi. Mingyu datang, menghampiri mobil sang ayah dan memasukkan koper milik Wonwoo ke dalam bagasi mobil mereka.

"Baiklah hyung, sepertinya kami harus pamit sekarang". Myungsoo mengulurkan sambut oleh Dongwoo yang tengah menyambut jemari kokoh dari ayah mertua Wonwoo. Dan di susul dengan sebuah pelukan erat secara bergantian yang di dapatkan oleh Wonwoo juga Mingyu dari kedua orang tua Wonwoo sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

Justru berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tak terlihat berada di sisi Wonwoo. Sosok yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu justru bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dia hanya tak ingin menangis. Sepertinya dia masih merasa tak siap jika harus nerpisah dengan sangtak terlihat berada di sisi Wonwoo. Sosok yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu justru bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dia hanya tak ingin menangis. Sepertinya dia masih merasa tak siap jika harus berpisah dengan sang kakak. Sedingin apapun Wonwoo di hadapan semua orang, setidaknya si manis itu adalah kakak yang terlampau baik untuk Jungkook.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik sayang, telepon eomma jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Hm?"

"Hei…. Wonwoo sekarang adalah anakku, dia akan datang padaku jika membutuhkan sesuatu". Sungyeol menyela. Merasa tak terima seketika. Entahlah, sepertinya ibu dari Kim Mingyu itu benar-benar sangat menyukai seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tunggu, dimana Jungkook?". Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada sisi dalam rumahnya. Mengetahui sang adik yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah mereka dalam diam. Wonwoo meninggalkan semua orang yang tengah berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Menghampiri Jungkook yang tak juga keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hei kelinci". Panggilnya, begitu dia berdiri di hadapan sang adik.

"Hm"

"Tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukku?"

"Untuk apa? bukankah nantinya hyung juga akan kembali?". Jungkook terlihat sedang membuang pandangannya pada sisi lain. Tak bisa mempertemukan tatapan matanya pada sorot tajam Wonwoo yang tengah membidiknya dengan lurus.

Namun Wonwoo justru membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Ya.. kau benar, tapi setidaknya ucapkan selamat jalan untukku"

Namun Jungkook masih terlihat mengabaikannya. Dan kemudian, Wonwoo mengalah. Dia beranjak. Mendekati Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku akan sering berkunjung nanti"

"Sebuah kalimat perpisahan yang sempurna hyung, pada akhirnya nanti kau akan melupakanku setelah kau sibuk dengan suamimu"

"Ck… tidak, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kau masih tetap bisa menelephoneku kapanpun kau mau, tapi di luar jam sekolah. Hm?"

Jungkook meliriknya dengan malas namun kemudian berjalan mendekati sang tarikan tangan Wonwoo yang memintanya untuk memeluknya.

Dan namja manis yang berusia 14 tahun itu pada akhirnya memeluknya. Pelan, ringan. Kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan rapat yang di sertai isakan.

Jungkook menangis.

Wonwoo memahami bagaimana perasaan Jungkook. Dia tahu betapa bergantungnya sang adik kepadanya. Membuat tangan kirinya terulur untuk mengusap pelan surai halus sang adik.

"Berhentilah menangis. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat kekanakan sekali…". Wonwoo setengah berbisik ketika mengatakannya.

Dari kejauhan… Sebuah senyum hangat merekah samar di bibir Mingyu. Seolah melupakan bahwa namja manis yang digilainya itu pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dalam titik terendah. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar pelan di dadanya. Menyelimuti hatinya diam-diam.

Setidaknya, Mingyu mulai bisa 'mengenal' Wonwoo bukan?

Dan bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, hanya satu kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan Wonwoo sekarang.

 ** _'Wonwoo itu…. mengagumkan'_**

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan dari Changwon menuju Seoul ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 19:15. Wajah-wajah lelah itu terlihat sangat jelas, Myungsoo masih terlihat tenang dengan kemudinya. Sungyeol? Tidak, dia tidak tertidur. Dia bahkan sedang menekuni hobi barunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hobi untuk diam-diam melirik wajah tegang putranya dari kaca spion yang ada di hadapannya.

Sesekali Sungyeol terkikik saat menatap Mingyu yang tengah menghela nafas. Dia yakin putranya itu kini sedang berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak, akibat Myungsoo yang beberapa waktu lalu membelokkan mobilnya dengan tajam, membuat Wonwoo yang tengah terlelap tanpa sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mingyu.

"Ya Kim Mingyu… Peluk saja, dia kan sekarang sudah menjadi milikmu"

"Eomma!"

Wonwoo sedikit menggeliat saat Mingyu meninggikan suaranya. Tak ingin Wonwoo terbangun, Mingyu segera mengedarkan tatapannya pada sisi luar. Berpura-pura memperhatikan jalanan yang terlihat semakin sepi saat hari mulai merayap pada tengah malam.

"Aigoo…. Putraku sepertinya masih malu-malu, baiklah.."

"Ck..". mingyu berdecak kesal. Sibuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tiba saja berpacu seperti balapan di arena berkuda. Tubuhnya menjadi dingin, akibat detak jantung yang berdetak di ambang batas normal.

Sungyeol terkekeh. Dia tahu benar bagaimana Mingyu sekarang. Raut tegang dan gugup itu menyatu, membuat wajah tampan Mingyu terlihat semakin Lucu.

"Sudahlah Sungyeol, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Lebih baik kau tidur, berhentilah menggoda putramu atau dia akan mati muda karena jantungnya meledak"

"Appa!'

"Eum…"

"O-oh… Ya tuhan…".

Sungyeol justru semakin terkekeh ketika melihat Mingyu yang menempelkan keningnya pada kaca pintu mobil di sisinya. Dia terlihat semakin tegang saat kedua tangan Wonwoo justru menyusup di antara mantel hangatnya dan melingkar demi memeluk pinggang Mingyu.

Sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar sangat sensitive terhadap suara. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang selalu bergerak tak nyaman ketika ada seseorang yang berbicara di sisinya saat dia sedang terlelap, kemudian berakhir dengan berusaha menyamankan dirinya kembali setelahnya.

Sekalipun Mingyu harus bertarung dengan detak jantung abnormalnya, setidaknya Mingyu kembali mendapati satu hal tentang Wonwoo.

 ** _'Pujaan hatinya itu terlalu sensitive terhadap suara ketika dia sedang tidur, manis sekali…'_**

.

.

.

Pukul 03.28.

Terlalu pagi ketika mobil itu memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah. Ya, itu kediaman keluarga Kim. Sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar, namun terlihat bersih dan nyaman dengan banyak bunga yang di tanam di halamannya.

"Mingyu, bangunkan Wonwoo, kita sudah sampai..". Myungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya di susul sang istri yang mengikutinya untuk keluar dari dalam mobil mereka.

"Nee appa"

"Ck.. kenapa sampai setua ini kau tak juga bisa bersikap romantis Myungsoo, Wonwoo istrinya, dan menantuku itu sedang tertidur. Jadi Mingyu, gendong dia. Aku akan memotong telingamu jika kau berani membangunkannya. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa?! E-eomma…"

Namun Sungyeol menulikan pendengarannya. Dia justru melenggang santai dan turun dari mobilnya setelah Myungsoo meninggalkannya lebih dulu untuk menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi.

Ini bahkan sudah 30 menit setelah ayahnya memasukkan koper terakhir ke dalam rumah. Tetapi… Mingyu masih tak bergerak. Masih terdiam di dalam posisinya dengan Wonwoo yang tengah memeluknya seperti semula.

Bukan, Mingyu bukan bermaksud mengambil kesempoatan di dalam kesempitan yang mereka ciptakan. Tapi detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung normal membuatnya semakin bingung dan membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak untuk membangunkan Wonwoo.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _From : Eomma_

 _"Ya Kim Mingyu, sampai kapan kau akan membuat menantuku tertidur di dalam mobil? Kau tak berencana untuk mengajaknya menghabiskan malam pertama kalian di jok belakang mobil orang tuamu kan? Setidaknya bekerjalah dan beli mobil dengan uangmu dengan begitu kau bebas melakukan apapun di dalam mobilmu sendiri!"_

"Hah?!"

Seketika Mingyu memebelalakan kedua matanya. Sedikit mengangkat tangannya demi mendekatkan layar ponselnya."Apa-apaan ini?!". Seperti melupakan Wonwoo yang tengah memeluknya, Mingyu berniat membalas pesan ibunya, akan tetapi…

"Jungkookie…. Kenapa kau berisik sekali, aku masih mengantuk"

"Astaga!". Tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seketika Mingyu memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan sang istri. mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah mengerjap. Kemudian mempertemukan tatapan mereka, dengan Wonwoo yang kini masih menyusupkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu.

Wonwoo menurunkan pandangannya, pada kedua tangannya yang tengah memeluk pinggang Mingyu. Dahinya mengernyit. Mingyupun mengikutinya. Menurunkan pandangannya mengikuti tatapan Wonwoo yang tengah terfokus pada tangannya yang kini masih berada di pinggangnya.

"Ah.. i-itu.. aku.. sungguh, bukan aku yang melakukannya, kau yang memelukku saat kita masih di perjalanan, saat kita masih di Jinhae.. benar, saat di Jinhae. Kau memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat, tiba-tiba saja…"

"Hah…". Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang namun pelan. menarik tangannya dari pinggang Mingyu kemudian. "Baiklah… maafkan aku, aku memang terkadang sering bertingkah aneh saat tertidur". Ujarnya dengan tenang. Antara masih mengantuk atau memang ituah sifatnya.

Kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu. Seolah tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 ** _'Benar Kim Mingyu, memang tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi bukan? hanya sebuah pelukan ringan yang terjadi saat seorang Jeon Wonwoo tengah berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya kan?'_**

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jampun sudah berganti hari.

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Wonwoo berada di rumah itu. rumah yang sederhana namun nyaman. Hingga akhirnya tiba hari dimana Wonwoo mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Mingyu.

Ya, meskipun berat, Wonwoo mau tak mau harus membiasakan diri dengan seragam dan kehidupan barunya disini.

Hari pertama masuk ke sekolah barunya membuat Sungyeol begitu sibuk untuk mempersiapan segala sesuatunya untuk menantu kesayangannya. Mulai merapikan seragam serta membuat makanan yang berdasarkan keterangan dari Howon adalah makanan kesukaan Wonwoo. Sup Rumput laut dan Anchovy.

Kemudian mengantarkannya hingga ke sekolah barunya. Bertemu dengan sang kepala sekolah dan mencantumkan namanya sebagai wali dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu hari ini justru berangkat lebih dulu. Sesuai kesepakatannya dengan Wonwoo sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo tak ingin terlihat memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Mingyu. Dan mau tak mau, Mingyu harus menerimaanya bukan?

"Bisakah kau menempatkan Wonwoo di kelas yang sama dengan Mingyu putraku Gyeojangnim?". Tanyanya seketika di saat Sungyeol sudah menuyelesaikan segala persyaratan dan administrasinya. Dan tak ada penolakan dari sang kepala sekolah ketika melihat beberapa prestasi dan juga nilai akademis Wonwoo. Pasalnya, Mingyu memang berada di kelas Excellent. Dimana seluruh siwa yang ada di kelas itu merupakan siswa-siswa dengan prestasi terbaik di sekolah Mingyu.\

Jujur saja. Wonwoo tak tertarik sedikitpun untuk memasuki kelas itu. selain dia tak ingin terlalu banyak bersinggungan dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo juga tak suka berada di lingkungan yang akan membuatnya tampil mencolok sekalipun kelas itu sepertinya akan membuat ambisinya untuk menjadi nomer 1 menjadi kenyataan.

Namun Wonwoo tak sampai hati untuk menolak keinginan Sungyeol yang terlihat bersemangat atas dirinya. Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa di lakukan selain menganggukan kepalanya ketika sang mertua menginginkan dia untuk masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan 'suaminya'.

Dan… ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15, Sungyeol berpamitan pulang. Dan berlanjut dengan Wonwoo yang tengah mengikuti langkah sang kepala sekolah menuju kelas barunya.

Tidak, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak gugup sama sekali memasuki kelas barunya. Namja manis setenang tebing itu bahkan mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh ketika siswa-siswa lain melongokkan wajahnya demi menatapnya. ada yang mengernyit bingung ada pula yang benar-benar terkesima dengan sosoknya.

Jujur saja, Wonwoo sempurna di segala hal. Namun dia tak pernah ingin terlihat.

Hingga kemudian….

"Perkenalkan… dia adalah Murid baru dari Changwon". Song Seongsaengnim mulai memperkenalkannya. Membuat semua mata yang ada di kelas itu menatapnya dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada buku-buku mereka.

Mingyu, tentu saja laki-laki itu adalah yang pertama mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara pintu kelas mereka berderit dan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok sang kepala sekolah dengan seorang murid baru yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Mingyu tersenyum. Menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak. Ah… Mingyu bahkan tak memberitahu Seongcheol dan Seokmin atas pernikahannya. Tidak, bukan tidak mengatakannya. Hanya belum. Mingyu tak akan pernah menyimpan rahasia apapun dari kedua sahabatanya. Sekalipun Wonwoo pasti akanj menerikinya, Mingyu tetap akan mengungkapkan kebenaran mereka pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Mingyu, apa kau dengar? Dia dari Changwon. Bukankah Wonwoomu juga berasal dari Changwon?". Seongcheol mulai berbisik lirih. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Mingyu diam-diam.

"Aku dengar". Jawabnya singkat. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terkembang dengan puas pada bibirnya.

Seongcheol yang duduk di sisi kanan Mingyu memilih untuk kembali pada posisinya. Dia tak ingin penghapus papan tulis milik Song Seongsaengnim melayang dan menghantam kepalannya kemudian.

"Hei Mingyu, apa kau lihat? Bukankah dia manis sekali?". Kali ini Seokmin yang duduk di sisi kiri Mingyu yang mencondongkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Seongcheol.

"Ya.. aku melihatnya". Masih dengan ekspresi wajahh yang sama. Membuat kedua sahabatnya kini justru menatapnya dengan wajah penuh Tanya.

"Ck… Lee Seokmin, sebaiknya berhenti menawarkan seseorang kepada Mingyu. Apakah kau lupa? Tak ada yang lebih menarik selain Wonwoo bukan? apa kau lihat? Bahkan setelah pulang dari Changwon dan tak mendapatkan apapun, si bodoh Mingyu ini masih bisa tersenyum konyol". Seongcheol terkikik pelan. menertawakan tingkan Mingyu setelah mengejeknya. Dan Mingyu tak peduli.

"nah… Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Suara Song Seongsaengnim mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya. Mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Si manis berkulit putih pucat itu menyunggingkan senyumnya samar. Membungkuk sejenak. "Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku berasal dari Changwon. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya…"

"HAH?! JEON WONWOO?!"

Sontak, kini perhatian seluruh kelas teralihkan. Tidak lagi kepada Wonwoo. Melainkan kepada Seokmin juga Seongcheol yang seketika berteriak keras dari bangku mereka secara bersamaan. Minus Mingyu yang kini masih tetap tenang di kursinya dengan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah lekang dari bibir merahnya.

 ** _'Jeon Wonwoo… Selamat di dalam kehidupanku'_**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah Review. Saya benar-benar menunggu komentar kalian. Tolong jangan Hit &Run ya. semakin banyak review yang masuk itu membuat saya semakin semangat untuk mengupdate FF ini. jadi bisa di bilang kecepatan saya mengupdate tergantung dari seberapa banyak review yang masuk. maafkan kalau ada Typo ya. semalem ngetiknya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk soalnya. hahaha... Once Again. I say thanks *Bow***


	4. Chapter 4

Minggu, dan hari masih pagi. Sekitar pukul 9 Seongcheol juga Seokmin sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan puluhan bunga yang di tanam dengan teratur di halamannya.

Ya, rumah keluarga Mingyu, tentu saja.

"Ya Choi Seongcheol, kau yakin Mingyu tak memberimu sedikitpun clue?"

"Ck.. kalau aku sudah mengetahuinya kau pikir untuk apa aku mengikutimu ke rumahnya sepagi ini? Ini hari minggu, kau ingat? Aku bahkan lebih suka menghabiskan sepanjang hari mingguku untuk bercinta dengan kasur dan bantalku daripada harus pergi ke rumahnya"

"Hah… sebenarnya apa yang sedang ingin di tunjukan oleh si bodoh itu". Seokmin mendengus kesal, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

.

.

 ** _Flashback…._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hah?"

Mingyu mengangkat jari tangan kanannya dengan sebuah senyum yang tak juga terlepas dari bibirnya sejak jam pelajaran yang pertama ketika Seongcheol menanyakan maksud Mingyu. Ya, Mingyu memang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Hah?"

Masih tak mengerti. Seongcheol menoleh pada Seokmin yang juga tengah menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanyanya. Namun kemudian Seokmin justru mengedikkan bahunya lebih dulu.

"Ck… lihat jariku…". Mingyu kesal. Pasalnya dia merasa kedua temannya ini terlalu lama untuk mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada jari-jari Mingyu. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar namun dari tatapannya masih tersirat jelas kebingungan yang belum mampu dia kendalikan. "Kau ingin memamerkan cincin barumu?"

Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar kemudian. Mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ck..jika kau hanya ingin memamerkan cincinmu, maka berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau menemukan emas ribuan ton. Lagipula kau salah tempat kawan, kami bukan penggemar perhiasan". Seongcheol terkekeh pelan. Merasa benar-benar konyol atas sikap Mingyu yang dia rasa semakin tidak waras setelah kembali dari Changwon.

"Ya Kim Mingyu, apakah kau benar-benar merasa sangat depresi saat di Changwon sampai-sampai kau menjadi segila ini sekarang?"

"Hah… berhenti menertawakanku. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian nanti. Dan kujamin kalian akan berhenti mengataiku gila"

"Apa? apalagi yang ingin kau tunjukkan? Cincin berlian? Anting? Gelang? Atau…."

"Minggu ini, datanglah ke rumahku… pagi, pukul 9, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti kalian akan tahu"

"Katakan saja sekarang"

"Tidak, aku akan menunjukkan sebuah bukti jadi kalian tak akan menyangkal perkataanku"

.

.

 ** _End of Flashback.._**

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Kali ini Seongcheol yang menggantikan Seokmin untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu setelah beberapa ketukan dan tetap tak ada yang membuka pintu.

"Kau yakin dia tak sedang membuat sebuah lelucon untuk kita?"

"Sepertinya iya, bahkan kurasa sekarang dia sedang menikmati akhir pekannya bersama bantal baunya"

"Ck.. Ayolah, lebih baik kita pul…"

JGLEK!

"Ada yang bisa ku…."

"JEON WONWOO?!"

Lagi, kedua teman Mingyu itu melafalkan nama Wonwoo serentak seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini dengan membuka mata dan mulut mereka lebih lebar. Bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang juga tengah membelalakan matanya namun samar. Berusaha mengontrol rasa terkejutnya yang sejujurnya membuat nafasnya seolah terhenti.

"O-oh.. Hai". Sapanya. Berusaha sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Mengulum senyum kaku yang rupanya masih tak mampu membuat rasa terkejut dari kedua temannya itu menghilang.

"Kau… serumah dengan Mingyu?". Seongcheol berhasil menguasai dirinya terlebih dahulu daripada Seokmin. Melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang bahkan tak pernah di rencanakan olehnya.

"Em… ya, seperti yang kalian lihat. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah… M-mingyu.. dia.."

"Ada di kamarnya. Masuklah..". Bahkan Seokmin belum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Wonwoo sudah berhasil memotongnya dengan sempurna. Kemudian membuka pintu rumah Mingyu lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan kedua teman sekelasnya dengan sedikit canggung. Semata-mata menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerbunya.

"Wonwoo sayang… siapa yang datang?". Sungyeol, ibu Mingyu itu tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah sendok besar juga celemek yang menggantung di lehernya. "Ah… Seongcheol dan Seokmin, mencari Mingyu?". Sapanya dengan sebuah keramahan yang seperti biasa.

"Nee ahjumma…"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang masak banyak hari ini, makan sianglah disini, Ahjussi sedang ada urusan, jadi kurasa akan sedikit sepi jika kalian juga tak makan siang nantinya…"

Seokmin dan Seongchol membungkuk pelan ketika berhadapan dengan sosok yang selama ini selalu bersikap ramah kepada mereka itu. mengulum senyum mereka sekalipun pikiran kedua orang yang kali ini tengah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim itu tengah di gelayuti oleh rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu.

Wonwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Menundukkan wajahnya demi menatap kedua kaki kurusnya yang sejujurnya tak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untuk di perhatikan.

"Apa kalian ingin menemui Mingyu?"

"Nee Ahjumma…"

"Baiklah… tunggu sebentar, sayang… bangunkan suamimu, katakan agar dia segera mandi, lalu antarkan Seokmin juga Seongcheol ke kamar. Setelah itu bantu eomma, hm?"

"N-nee.. eomma…". Jawabnya dengan suara yang benar-benar terdengar lirih.

"SUAMI?!". Lagi. Kali ini Seongcheol juga Seokmin lagi-lagi membelalakan matanya dan saling menatap seiring teriakan mereka yang sedikit bergema di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya ketiga orang itu duduk berhadapan di dalam kamar Mingyu. Sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas namun benar-terasa nyaman. Seokmin dan Seongcheol mengamati sekeliling kamar Mingyu dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kagum. Kamar itu benar-benar sudah berubah dari sejak terakhir mereka datang ke rumah Mingyu 2 bulan lalu sebelum liburan.

Mingyu duduk, bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Memberikan waktu pada kedua sahabatnya untuk mengamati segala perubahan yang ada di kamarnya. Mengulum senyum lebar penuh kepuasan. Dia merasa menang? Tentu saja.

Kamar itu memang sudah banyak berubah. Seperangkat playstation yang biasanya akan di biarkan berantakan kali ini terlihat lebih rapi. Susunan DVD kesayangan Mingyu terkadang sedikit berserakan kali ini tampak lebih teratur di tempatnya. Bantal tidur yang biasanya hanya sendirian di atas ranjang Mingyu kali ini terlihat memiliki teman. Ya, ada sepasang bantal dengan sebuah guling besar. Sprei yang mereka dudukipun sepertinya terlah berganti dengan yang baru. Ruangan itu benar-benar terlihat mendapatkan sebuah sentuhan.

"Jadi…. Itu Wonwoo yang selama ini kau ceritakan?". Seongcheol mengakhiri kekagumannya. Menatap Mingyu nyalang.

"Ya… seperti yang kau lihat kan tuan muda Choi..". Mingyu masih mengulum senyum penuh kepuasannya. Terlihat sedikit menyombongkan keberuntungannya.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku bukan?"

Seokmin mendesis. Kesal dan jengan mendapati kesombongan Mingyu. Serasa ingin memukul sosok berkulit tan itu tepat pada wajahnya. Namun Mingyu justru terkekeh.

"Jadi kau pergi ke Changwon dan benar-benar menemuinya? Kau menyatakan seluruh perasaanmu dan dia menerimanaya? Begitu?"

Mingyu berdehem. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Memilih untuk berterus terang. Dia merasa lelah jika harus berpura-pura dan menutupi ketidakberuntungannya dengan sebuah sikap angkuh di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Mingyu merasa Seongcheol dan Seokmin harus mengetahui kebenarannya. Jika terus berbohong, mingyu tak yakin akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain jika nantinya dia merasa lelah.

"Hah…". Mingyu menghela nafas tiba-tiba. Air mukanya berubah tiba-tiba saja. Tak seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan ekspresi bangga berlapis kesombongan itu lenyap begitu saja. "Semua ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kawan"

Baik Seokmin maupun Seongcheol kemudian kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap Mingyu dengan lurus dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kalian benar, dan semua ini nyata. Aku memang menikah dengannya. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih berpikir bahwa ini semua masih sebuah mimpi. Namun aku bingung, antara ingin terbangun atau tidak". Mingyu menarik lepas handuk yang sejak tadi tengah menutupi rambut basahnya. "Awalnya aku memang pergi ke Changwon, ingin menghabiskan liburanku yang berbeda disana dan mencarinya. Tapi apa kau tahu? Bahkan tuhan sepertinya terlalu menyanyangiku sehingga ia tak menginginkanku berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukannya setelah bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaanku untuknya dan menunggunya.."

Masih memperhatikan kalimat Mingyu, kedua orang itu memilih untuk mengubah posisinya. Mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk memperhatikan setiap kata yang mungkin akan Mingyu ucapkan.

"Kaliah tahu? Ayahku mengajakku pergi ke Changwon untuk mengunjungi temannya dan menginap di rumah mereka. Dan ini benar-benar di luar prediksiku…"

"Kau bertemu Wonwoo di rumah itu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Wonwoo adalah putra dari teman ayahku.. aku bertemu dengannya disana. Dan jika kalian berpikir aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya maka kalian salah…". Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya. Mendongak. Menatap langit-langit kamanrnya dengan penuh ketenangan. "Aku bahkan tak sempat mengatakan apapun dan dia sudah meneriakiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku sejak awal.."

Hati kedua teman Mingyu itu mencelos seketika. Iba? Ya. Mingyu temannya. Sahabatnya. Mereka menghabiskan hari-hari bersama dan mereka berbagi segala hal tanpa batasan. Mustahil jika keduanya sekarang berubah menjadi orang jahat demi menertawakan Mingyu yang tak sedikitpun patut untuk di tertawakan.

"Lalu….bagaimana.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya?". Mingyu terkekeh pelan. kemudian justru menutup matanya. "Apa kalian percaya bahwa di jaman yang serba modern adat perjodohan masih bisa di lakukan?"

"Jadi kau di jodohkan?"

"Ya, bahkan sejak kami masih bayi asal kau tahu saja"

"Tapi bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo membencimu?"

"Memang benar. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku dan dia hanyalah sepasang suami istri di atas sebuah kertas dan di hadapan orang tuaku juga orang tuanya. Itulah alasannya selama di sekolah dia tak pernah bersinggungan denganku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan… disaat malam itu aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan tak melanjutkan perjanjian orang tua kami, dia justru datang di hadapanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyetujuai pernikahan kami dengan beberapa syarat"

"Jadi ini sebuah kesepakatan?"

"Tepat sekali"

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

"Apakah aku punya pilihan lain? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku bertindak bodoh dengan menyetujui persyaratannya". Mingyu membuka matanya. Namun masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku memang tidur sekamar dengannya tapi tak pernah berdampingan. Dia menempati ranjangku dan aku di lantai. Sebuah kesepakatan agar aku tak menyentuhnya. Dia menginginkanku untuk tak menyentuhnya kecuali dia menyetujuinya"

"Maksudmu… hubungan suami istri?"

"Tidak, tapi semuanya… bahkan menyentuh tangannyapun juga tak diijinkan jika dia tak mengijinkanku"

"Astaga… apa ini…". Seokmin menunduk. Membuang nafasnya. Dia tertawa, namun tak sedang menertawakan Mingyu. Dia hanya menertawakan keadaan sahabatnya yang terlihat menggelikan. "Menikah dengannya dengan kehidupan seperti ini, lalu apa bedanya denganmu yang menunggunya tanpa sebuah kepastian?"

"Enthalah Seokmin.."

Hening. Ada beberapa detik yang menjadi jeda bagi mereka untuk saling terdiam dan tak berbicara satu sama lain. Namun kemudian, Seongcheol bergerak, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu. "Hei.. kau pernah dengan batu yang setiap hari terkena tetesan air akan menjadi butiran debu?"

"Hm?"

"Kurasa tuhan sedang memberimu sebuah jawaban atas penantianmu Kim.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Memang kau pikir sekeras apa seorang Jeon Wonwoo? Kurasa pilihanmu untuk menikahinya itu adalah sebuah langkah yang benar. Bukankah kesepakatan ini bisa di hancurkan?"

"Entahlah Seongcheol…"

"Hei… ayolah, kurasa dia tak sekeras pemikiranmu, kau hanya perlu mengikis benteng yang dia buat untukmu bukan?"

"Tak semudah itu asal kau tahu saja"

"Sudah terlanjur basah, Kenapa kau tak menyelam sekalian? Tuhan sudah sangat berbaik hati untuk mengikatmu bersamanya, lalu kau akan diam dan membiarkannya melepaskan diri dari ikatannya bersamamu? Ayolah.. jangan konyol Mingyu"

"Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?"

"Kurasa iya, ada banyak cara untuk menghancurkan bentengnya. Aku akan membantumu nanti, tenang saja…"

"Ya.. kurasa Seongcheol benar, aku juga akan membantumu kawan". Seokmin mengulurkan tangannya. Menepuk pundak Mingyu kemudian. Membuat namja tampan berkulit tan itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Melengkungkan sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih"

"Ck.. tak masalah, kita kan teman"

.

.

.

Hari senin menuju minggu memang sangat lama. Namun hari minggu menuju senin hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu detik. Dan kini, di pagi hari yang begitu dingin di awal musim gugur pada bulan September, sepasang suami istri muda yang baru menginjak pernikahan mereka pada bulan pertama sudah mulai bersiap dengan seragam juga peralatan sekolah mereka.

Mingyu bahkan sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya saat Wonwoo turun dari tangga rumah mereka.

"Ah… sayang, ayo sarapan, bukankah hari ini kau memiliki jadwal pelajaran olahraga? Kau harus makan, aku tak ingin kau sakit perut nantinya". Sungyeol tersenyum. Memanggil sang menantu yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum tenangnya.

Myungsoo tengah melipat Koran yang di bacanya. Melepas kaca matanya ketika sang istri meletakkan semangkuk nasi di hadapannya. Namun mingyu yang bahkan masih mengunyah nasinya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Eomma, aku harus berangkat sekarang". Ujarnya sembari meraih tasnya dan membawanya di pundak tegapnya.

"Mingyu…."

"Aku harus membantu Seongcheol dan Seokmin untuk menyiapkan lapangan basket eomma, ada beberapa bola yang harus basket yang harus di perbaiki…"

"Ck… kau bahkan sudah menikah selama sebulan, tapi tak pernah berangkat atau pulang bersama istrimu"

Wonwoo mengabaikan percakapan mereka. Lebih memilih untuk mengambil kursinya dengan tenang. Memulai sarapannya dan tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya.

"Em…itu… aku.."

"Benar, Mingyu sibuk eomma, dia di tunjuk sebagai ketua tim basket seminggu yang lalu, itulah alasannya dia selalu berangkat lebih cepat dan pulang lebih lambat"

"Tapi selain ketua tim, dia sekarang juga seorang suami kan? Setidaknya hari ini saja, tunggulah Wonwoo sebentar sampai dia menyelesaikan sarapannya"

"Untuk apa? bukankah biasanya eomma akan mengantarnya?"

"Hari ini tidak bisa, eomma harus pergi menemani appa untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan temannya"

"Benar Mingyu, lagipula tak ada yang salah jika kalian berangkat bersama bukan?". Kali ini sang ayah menimpali dengan sebuah tatapan yang begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Sebuah tatapan yang sama yang di miliki oleh mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam. Melirik Wonwoo yang kini tengah menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang. Seolah tak peduli dengan perdebatan mereka. Jujur saja, Mingyu tak ingin bersikap seperti ini. Tapi bukankah ini konsekuensi yang harus di pikulnya akibat kesepakatannya dengan sang istri?

Jika dia diminta untuk jujur, Mingyu benar-benar ingin berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan sosok yang telah menyandang status sebagai istrinya tersebut. Seandainya Wonwoo benar-benar memberinya kesempatan, Mingyu akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bersama dengan si manis pujaan tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyiksa dirinya. Laki-laki mana yang bisa tahan dengan tidur sekamar bersama istri yang begitu dicintainya namun tak saling menganggap ada? Laki-laki mana yang bisa menghindari sosok yang sangat di kaguminya setengah mati ketika dia harus berada di lingkungan yang sama.

Jujur saja, Mingyu tersiksa oleh ketidak beruntungan dan pilihan bodohnya.

"Mingyu… Sehari saja, apa kau tak bisa menjaga istrimu?"

Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo diam-diam sembari mengulum ludahnya kelu. Berharap bahwa sosok yang tengah duduk itu akan membantunya untuk keluar dari kejarang sang ibu yang terus melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan menyudutkannya. Hey! Bukankah ini idenya? Kenapa dia seolah hanya memojokkan mingyu di dalam kesulitan yang di hadapinya.

Mingyu ingin sekali berteriak dan mengungkap kesepakatan konyol mereka di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Namun namja tampan beraut tegas itu tak sampai hati, tak sampi hati untuk melukai hati orang tua mereka dan juga Wonwoo tentunya.

"Aku bisa naik bis sendiri eomma". Pada akhirnya Wonwoo membantunya. Namun masih tak mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap makanan yang ada di atas piringnya.

"Tidak… tidak… apa yang kau katakan sayang? Ini Seoul, kau masih sangat baru disini, rute disini jauh berbeda dengan Changwon, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu nanti"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah sang ibu mertua dengan sebuah senyum manis yang bahkan tak pernah di lihat oleh Mingyu. Sepertinya istrinya itu hanya bisa bersikap manis di hadapan sang ibu mertua. "Aku bisa membaca rute eomma, sekalipun nantinya aku tetap tak bisa memahami, aku bisa menelephone eomma bukan?". Ujarnya.

Namun kemudian Myungsoo yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, mengakhiri debat kusir antara istri, menantu dan juga anaknya. "Apa lebih baik kalian tak usah berangkat ke sekolah saja?"

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Berdiri di halte bis yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Dengan Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di sudut paling kanan dan Wonwoo di sudut paling kiri. Tak hanya mereka berdua. Ada beberapa orang lainnya yang juga sedang berdiri di sana.

Arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan kiri Mingyu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.10 saat bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Bus itu rupanya hanya memeliki satu pintu lebar di bagian depan. Semua orang yang tengah menunggu seketika bergerombol dan bergantian masuk ke dalam bis. Kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka justru saling memandang tepat di depan pintu.

Tidak, ini bukanlah sebuah adegan drama dimana kedua orang yang tengah bertatapan akan saling jatuh cinta. Mereka justru tengah menunggu satu sama lain untuk naik ke dalam bis terlebih dahulu.

"Naiklah lebih dulu". Mingyu berujar pelan.

"Tidak, kau saja"

"Kau saja yang lebih dulu"

"Aku bukan orang lemah yang harus di dahulukan"

"Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu Wonwoo"

"Kalau begitu naiklah lebih dulu"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Bukankah kau suka menjadi yang pertama?"

"Aku hanya men…"

"Hei! Sebenarnya kalian ingin naik atau tidak? Aku sudah terlambat dua menit. Jika kalian ingin berdebat lebih baik kalian tunggu saja untuk naik bis yang selanjutnya". Sang supir terlihat kesal. Sedikit berteriak ketika menyaksikan mereka yang masih saja berdebat tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tengah mengeluh di dalam bis.

Mingyu mengalah. Dia berdehem pelan, kemudian naik lebih dulu ke dalam bis yang terlihat sedikit penuh. Dia bergeser pada sisi belakang bis. Menggantungkan tangannya agar tak terjatuh ketika bis mulai berjalan. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Sosok kurus berkulit putih susu itu berdiri di sisi depan. Juga menggantungkan tangannya.

Bis mulai berjalan kemudian. Pelan, kemudian sedikit lebih cepat.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit ramai. Ya, pagi hari di hari Senin. Semua orang memang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hari-hari mereka.

Kemudian bis berhenti pada sebuah halte setelah 10 menit berjalan. Tidak, itu bukanlah halte dimana seharusnya mereka turun. Masih ada sekitar 3 halte lagi yang harus mereka lalui untuk sampai di sekolah mereka.

Orang-orang dai halte itu lalu berbondong-bondong naik ke dalam bis. Lebih banyak dari halte yang sebelumnya. Kemudian berjalan lagi dan berhenti pada halte ketiga. Bisa itu semakin sesak.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya. Jujur saja, dia cemas. Bis itu terlalu sesak. Dia rupanya kini tengah mencari Wonwoo. Mencari sosok kurus yang selama sebulan ini tengah tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya. Mendapati Wonwoo yang sedikit terdesak oleh orang-orang yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai bis. Hingga akhirnya si manis itu kehilangan pegangannya yang kini tengah berpindah pada orang lain.

"Permisi…."

"Permisi…"

"Maaf permisi…"

Nalurinya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Mingyu mengajukan ucapan permisi beberapa kali. Berdesakkan dengan orang lain. Dia ingin meraih tubuh Wonwoo. Persetan jika saja nantinya Wonwoo akan meneriakinya di hadapan semua orang.

"Permisi…". Ucapnya sekali lagi. Dan kemudian…

GREP!

Mingyu mendapatkannya.

Dia meraih salah satu pegangan. Tangannya yang panjang dan kokoh meraihnya sedemikian kuat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menjangkau tubuh Wonwoo yang terdesak.

Memeluknya. Ya, dia berhasil memeluknya. Berhasil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang ramping si manis tanpa ekspresi itu. Berhasil mengungkung Wonwoo di dalam himpitan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membantumu"

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu". Ujarnya. Sembari mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar melepaskan tangan yang tengah melingkar rapat pada pinggangnya.

"Tak akan"

"Kim Mingyu!". Dia memukul dada mingyu dengan keras. Namun niihil. Mingyu justru membuang tatapannya pada sisi luar. Justru mencengkeram pinggang Wonwoo lebih erat kemudian. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang tengah meronta di dalam dekapannya.

Oh ralat…

Mingyu sepertinya lupa jika penyakit jantungnya tiba-tiba bisa muncul ketika berdekatan dengan Wonwoo. Dia lagi-lagi berdehem, sepertinya itu adalah kebiasaan barunya. Dia membuang nafasnya kasar.

Sudah beberapa ribu detik berjalan. Pada akhirnya si manis berkulit putih bersih itu menyerah. Dia lelah meronta. Memilih untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya. Meyentuh dada bidah mingyu yang tengah menghimpitnya. Menahannya agar sang suami tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Wonwoo terlihat risih jika harus berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan orang yang bahkan tak pernah di sukainya sekalipun.

Dan sepertinya Mingyu harus mengucap syukur berpuluh-puluh kali saat Wonwoo memberikan jarak dengan telapak tangannya. Setidaknya dia tak perlu merasa di permalukan dan memberikan sebuah penjelasan jika saja Wonwoo tak memberikan sekat di antara mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika Wonwoo mengetahui seberapa cepat jantung Mingyu berdetak akibat tubuh mereka yang saling berdekatan?

Ini akan memnjadi sebuah moment yang memalukan bukan?

Kemudian… bis itu akhirnya berhenti. Tepat pada halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Tergesa, Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Beranjak turun dengan tergesa tanpa sebuah kata. Mendahului sang istri yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh amarah. Mingyu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan lompatan yang lebar di setiap derapnya.

Wonwoopun juga turun setelahnya. Berdecak kesal sembari membersihkan seragamnya yang sejujurnya masih terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Tentu saja, Jeon Wonwoo hanya ingin membersihkan sisa tubuh Mingyu yang mungkin saja menempel pada seragamnya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti singa lapar Kim Mingyu, itu menjijikkan!".

Wonwoo menyadarinya. Bahkan jam pelajaran olahraga hari ini baru saja di mulai. Dan mingyu sudah mendapatkan satu kali amukan dari sang istri. pasalnya Mingyu benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tatapannya. Jantungnya terus berdebar tak normal sejak kejadian di bis pagi ini. Bola matanya seolah selalu ingin melirik diam-diam pada Wonwoo yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan di awasi oleh Han Seongsaengnim yang tengah sibuk memberikan instruksi. Hingga akhirnya waktu terus bergulir dan tiba saatnya untuk melakukan permainan bertukar bola.

Awalnya Mingyu tak berpasangan dengan Wonwoo karena rupanya si manis itu tengah berpasangan dengan Seokmin atas perintah gurunya. Dan sang sahabat yang penuh pengertian itu mengatakan pada sang guru bahwa dia ingin berpasangan dengan Jeonghan saja dan mengusulkan agar Mingyulah yang menggantikannya.

Dan…

Selamat!

Sang guru menyetujuinya begitu saja. Tinggalah Wonwoo yang merutuk kesal kemudian.

Sepanjang jam olahraga melempar bola, Wonwoo terus saja menatap lurus pada partnernya itu. bukan sebuah tatapan mata mesra penuh kasih. Melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam mematikan yang siap membunuh Mingyu.

"jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"A-apa?". Mingyu tergeragap. Ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau kan yang sengaja meminta Seokmin untuk bertukar tempat?". Ujarnya sembari melempar bola kepada Mingyu dengan sangat kuat.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku melakukannya?". Mingyu kali ini kembali melempar bola kepada Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja karena kau ingin terlihat hebat di depanku. Ingin menyombongkan dirimu hah?"

"Tak ada yang perlu kusombongkan di depanmu Wonwoo"

"Cih! Aku tahu kau selalu ingin terlihat hebat di mata semua orang sejak dulu Kim Mingyu, kau pikir aku tidak tahu hah?". Wonwoo kembali melempar bola di tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Lurus menuju kepala Mingyu. Dan mingyu? Dia tetap menangkapnya dengan mudah. Selain postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tangannya yang lebar. Olahraga yang berhubungan dengan bola adalah salah satu keahliannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?". Mingyu mengambalikan bolanya dengan pelan setelahnya.

"Teman-temanmu itu selalu menyombongkan kemampuanmu dalam olahrga, seolah kau adalah dewa, padahal kupikir tak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan Seungkwan terlihat lebih hebat darimu". Wonwoo terlihat lebih kesal. Dia bahkan melempar bola di tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat kulit putihnya basah oleh peluh yang mengucur deras membasahi setiap jengkal sutera halus yang membungkus tulang ringkihnya.

"Ah… ya, kita memang tak bisa menilai kemampuan kita sendiri bukan? aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku hebat dalam bermain bola. Merekalah yang menilai bahwa aku memang mampu melakukannya". Mingyu mengulum senyumnya. Menarik sudut bibir kanannya sembari melempar bola di tangannya lagi. Menatap Wonwoo tanpa henti. Tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya samar. Dia menikmati pemadangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sekalipun Wonwoo tengah mengumpat kesal puluhan kali, nyatanya itu justru menjadi sebuah pemandangan manis bagi Mingyu. Sebuah hal yang menakjubkan yang tiba-tiba saja membuat fantasinya berjalan dengan sangat liar dan membutakan mata serta hatinya terhadap pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingin rasanya dia berlari pada Mingyu dan memukulnya hingga mati. Entahlah, sepertinya Wonwoo terlalu terobsesi untuk melenyapkan Mingyu dari dunianya.

"Kau selalu sombong Kim Mingyu!"

"Ck.. terserah kau saja, kau bisa menuduhku apapun, aku tak akan mengelak, Ya… anggap saja aku sedang mengalah padamu bukan?". Balasnya dengan tenang.

Dan kemudian…

BUGH!

"Lihat saja Kim Mingyu, semester ini kupastikan nilaimu akan ada di bawahku, jadi mulailah membiasakan dirimu untuk tak bersikap sombong!"

Wonwoo melemparkan bola terakhirnya dengan sangat keras, mengarahkannya tepat pada kepala Mingyu walaupun pada akhirnya meleset dan justru menghantam lantai lapangan di sisi kanan namja tampan yang kini tengah mematung menatap Wonwoo yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi marah. Sosok tinggi itu membelalakan matanya. Dia terkejut, tentu saja.

"Dia marah?". Tanyanya. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks you so much buat yang sudah meninggalkan komentar. Akhirnya satu persatu sudah mulai bermunculan yang ninggalin komentar. buat yang masih betah jadi sider, tolong dong jangan jadi sider lagi. anggap saja sebagai bayaran buat saya. saya gak butuh uang kok #plak**

 **maksudnya untuk ff2 disini saya memang butuh komentar buat jadi penyemangat saya. Kalau memang kalian suka ff ini (ehem) tolong jadi reader yang baik ya, karena saya sendiri juga suka baca komen2 kalian. kalau komentar yang masuk dikit itu kadang saya jadi malas mau ngetiknya. ujung-ujungnya saya jadi slow update gara2 mood berantakan. ntar kalo saya slow update saya yang di marahin. kan saya kesel kalo di tagih2. ya gak? kalo masih bandel saya cubit satu2 nih ('3')**

 **thanks buat yang udah ngehargain usaha saya...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wonwoo marah padamu?". Seongcheol menyodorkan sekaleng just jeruk kepada Mingyu juga Seokmin yang tengah duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya. Kemudian mengikuti kedua temannya untuk duduk sembari meluruskan kakinya.

Menikmati segarnya hembusan angin yang membantu mengeringkan keringat mereka sembari menghirup udara segar dari oksigen yang di hasilkan oleh pohon Magnolia yang hampir menguning sepenuhnya. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan di mulai sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?". Seongcheol bertanya sekali lagi dengan kalimat yang berbeda kali ini.

"Entahlah, aku tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Kami hanya berbicara"

"Berbicara?"

"Ya…"

"Maksudku.. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Prestasi"

"Hah?"

"Ya… memang hanya prestasi, dia mengatakan bahwa aku hanya perlu terbiasa untuk tak bersikap sombong lagi karena semester depan dia akan mengalahkanku"

"Pftt!". Baik Seongcheol maupun Seokmin, keduanya secara kompak menyemburkan jus yang ada di dalam mulut mereka, melanjutkannya dengan sebuah tawa keras yang sulit untuk di hentikan.

"Lucu kan?". Mingyu tersenyum. Tak mempermasalahkan kedua temannya yang tengah mentertawakannya. Lebih memilih untuk meneguk kaleng jusnya dengan tenang.

"Kalian ini lebih mirip seperti Godzilla dan Montra daripada sepasang suami istri". Seokmin menimpali. Dan masih masih dengan penuh ketenangannya meneguk minumannya yang hampir habis.

"Kurasa hubungan kalian akan berubah jika kalian memiliki seorang anak"

"Pftt!". Kali ini justru Mingyu yang hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil mengendalikan otot-otot mulutnya untuk bergerak merapat satu sama lain dan menahan air yang tengah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau gila!". Hampir saja dia mengangkat tangannya dan memukul kepala Seongcheol jika saja temannya itu tak menahannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu… biar kujelaskan.."

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan atas otak bodohmu hah? Yang benar saja.. aku dan Wonwoo bahkan belum melepaskan seragam kami, apa kau lupa pada kesepakatan antara aku dan dia? Aku tak diijinkan untuk menyentuhnya, kau ingat?"

"Ck… kau ini jenius tapi kenapa kau bisa sangat bodoh dalam urusan cinta Kim? Seokmin saja kurasa bisa menangkap maksudku, benar kan?"

Seokmin mengulum senyum penuh artinya. Menatap Mingyu dengan bibir yang masih melengkung sempurna.

"Minggu depan ada pesta di rumahku, Ayah dan ibuku sedang merayakan pernikahan mereka yang ke-25, kau bisa datang bersama Wonwoo jika kau mau, terkadang pesta orang dewasa juga di butuhkan dalam hal-hal darurat bukan?". Seokmin menimpali.

"Sebentar, kurasa aku masih belum bisa memahami apa yang kalian maksud kawan. Pesta orang dewasa? Lalu kenapa aku harus datang dengan Wonwoo? Kurasa dia juga tak akan menyetujuinya bukan?"

"Butuh sedikit alkhohol untuk membuatnya menuruti permintaanmu Mingyu"

"Ck… kubilang jelaskan dulu… aku benar-benar belum memahamninya…"

Seongcheol mendesis pelan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Memastikan bahwa posisi mereka sekarang berada jauh dari jangkauan telinga-telinga yang mungkin akan mendengarkan perbincangan mereka kali ini. Lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Mingyu.

"Kau tahu? Sebuah hubungan suami istri memang terkadang sedikit beku jika tak ada sesuatu di antara mereka, yaitu cinta. Namun cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan… hal itu akan di kukuhkan dengan dengan kehabiran seorang anak…"

"Kau gila Choi Seongcheol!"

"Hei… kubilang dengarkan dulu..". Ujarnya. Menarik tubuh Mingyu untuk kembali menjadi lebih berhimpitan dengannya. "Mungkin Wonwoo akan menjadi lebih manis setelah dia memiliki seorang anak bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku dilarang untuk menyentuhnya, menyentuh bagian manapun dari dirinya, jadi lupakan saja ide konyolmu itu"

"Dan itulah alasanku yang mengatakan kepadamu untuk menggunakan sedikit alcohol"

"Kau berniat mengatakan bahwa aku harus membuatnya mabuk. Begitu?"

"Tepat sekali!". Kali ini Seokmin yang menimpali ucapannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"Mingyu…"

"Dia akan menuntutku untuk menceraikannya jika aku melanggar kesepakatan kami"

"Kau pikir dia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menuntut sebuah perceraian jika dia memiliki sesuatu yang mengikatnya denganmu? Ayolah… kurasa Wonwoo tak akan sebodoh itu dengan memaksamu menceraikannya jika dia memiliki anak darimu. Apa dia sanggup menjadi orang tua tunggal saat dia masih mengenakan seragamnya? Kurasa tidak Mingyu.."

Mingyu tercenung. Menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus pada kedua lututnya. Meneguk sekali lagi minumannya dengan pelan. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Mencerna satu persatu kalimat kedua temannya yang sedang berusaha meracuni otaknya.

"Tapi…."

"Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali Mingyu…."

"Kurasa masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan masalah anak bukan?". Masih berusaha menyangkal dengan ucapan pelannya walaupun sebuah keraguan itu tersirat jelas di dalam kalimat yang dia utarakan. Sedikit banyak otak pintarnya tengah membenarkan kalimat kedua sahabatnya sekalipun bibirnya tak bisa dia ajak berkompromi. Otaknya mengiyakan namun bibirnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Bukankah semakin cepat semakin baik? Mingyu… kau menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun kawan, apa sekarang kau ingin melepaskan seseorang yang kau tunggu itu? bahkan kalian sekarang sudah terikat, kurasa akan menjadi buruk jika kau membiarkannya melepaskan diri, benar kan…"

"Ya! Apa kalian…"

"Hah! Mingyu! Ayolah, aku yakin kau tak sepolos itu. kau akan benar-benar terlihat munafik jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak ingin mendapatkan hakmu sekalipun kalian terikat sebuah kesepakatan bodoh itu, kedua orang tuamu mendukungmu bukan? selain itu… tak akan berdosa jika kau menggunakan sedikit bantuan untuk bisa melewati malam pertamamu bukan?"

Mingyu terdiam. Berpikir semakin keras. Lagi-lagi hati nuraninya mengiyakan semua penjelasan dari kedua temannya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ini tak berhasil? Maksudku..sekali saja aku menyentuhnya sudah pasti dia akan memaki, mengumpat dan mengutukku ribuan kali, atau yang paling buruk mungkin saja dia akan membakarku hidup-hidup setelah berhasil membuatku mendatangani surat perceraian, dan kalian juga pasti tahu, melakukannya sekali saja kurasa kecil kemungkinan bahwa bayi itu akan ada, benar bukan? lalu bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya lagi nantinya? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku nantinya.."

Mingyu mendengus. Semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu kini tengah menyusut dan berganti menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang membuatnya merasa sesak di himpit oleh pemikiran dalam suasana mencekam.

"Hei… kau kan punya malaikat yang akan selalu bersamamu Mingyu"

"Malaikat?"

"Kami". Seokmin mengatakannya dengan sebuah semangat dan senyum lebar yang telihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hah… apa yang kau katakan Seokmin, aku tak sedang bercanda asal kau tahu saja"

"Aku juga tak sedang mengajakmu bercanda Mingyu, aku juga sangat serius ketika mengataknnya, aku akan membantumu, dan Seongcheol? Kau lihat bukan? dialah orang yang paling bersemangat di dalam rencana kita ini bukan?"

"Jadi kalian pikir aku memang benar-benar harus melakukannya. Begitu?"

"Ya.."

"Tapi kurasa dia akan menolak ajakanku"

"Gunakan kekuatan ahjumma untuk memaksanya"

"Eomma?"

"Ya, kurasa dia akan menurut jika ahjumma yang memintanya"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana jika sekali saja tak berhasil?"

"Berdoalah sebelum kalian melakukannya. Lakukan dengan hati-hati"

"Kalau tetap tak berhasil?"

"Kalau tetap tak berhasil…kami berjanji akan datang ke acara pemakamanmu nanti"

"YA!"

.

.

.

"E-eomma…."

Sungyeol menoleh. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika dia sedang sibuk mencuci semua piring bekas makan malam mereka, kemudian mingyu datang dan memasuki dapur kesayangannya dengan sebuah senyum canggung yang terlihat kaku.

"Ya sayang?". Mengulum senyum manisnya tanpa melepaskan piring-piring yang ada di tangannya.

"Err… begini, aku… malam minggu nanti, orang tua Seokmin sedang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka"

"Ehem… lalu?"

"Seokmin mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya mengundangku untuk datang ke dalam pesta mereka. Eomma tahu kan? Orang tuanya sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik, jadi mereka ingin aku datang"

"Ya…. Lalu?"

"Em… Bolehkah aku pergi malam minggu nanti?"

"Apakah Wonwoo juga di undang?"

"Sebenarnya…. Aku…"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi jika kau tidak mengajak Wonwoo bersamamu"

"Apa?!"

"Kau sekarang sudah memiliki seorang istri Mingyu, jadi…"

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dia akan menerima ajakanku nantinya, eomma tahu kan? Dia.."

"Dia akan pergi bersamamu nanti".

 ** _'Yes!'._** Mingyu bersorak sekeras mungkin di dalam hati. Bujukan tak kasat mata yang dia layangkan kepada sang ibu rupanya benar-benar berjalan. Seperti dugaannya. Sang ibu tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi sendirian tanpa Wonwoo di sisinya.

"Tapi eomma…". Masih berusaha menunjukkan wajah penuh rengekan yang sejujurnya itu benar-benar memuakkan.

"Biarkan aku yang membujuknya. Kau diam saja Kim Mingyu! Ajak dia atau tidak usah pergi sama sekali"

"Terima kasih eomma!". Ujarnya. Memotong kalimat ibunya sebelum sang ibu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bergegas menghampiri sang ibu dan mengecup pipi gembil sosok paruh baya yang selalu mendampinginya selama 17 tahun dia hidup. "Pastikan bahwa dia akan mengenakan baju terbaiknya nanti"

.

.

.

BRAK!

Mingyu sedikit berjengit ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya yang tengah di banting dengan suara yang begitu keras. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah…. Marah?

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba menyelami pemikiran Wonwoo dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Si manis itu berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tak memintanya turun dari ranjang mereka seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya terus menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kenapa?". Tak than di tatap dalam waktu yang lama membuat Mingyu memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih dulu sekalipun Wonwoo masih menatapnya dengan raut tak bersahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada eomma?"

"Eomma? Memang apa yang terjadi?". Masih tak mengerti. Dia membelalakan kedua matanya dengan lucu.

"Kau kan yang memintanya agar membujukku untuk ikut pergi bersamamu?!"

"Pergi kemana? Aku tak mengatakan apapun"

"Pembohong! Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba eomma memintaku untuk menemanimu ke pesta keluarga Seokmin! Apalagi itu pesta orang tua. Dan kurasa aku tak mengenal Seokmin dengan baik"

"Ck…". Mingyu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Meraih selembar kasur lipat yang selalu dia simpan di bawah ranjangnya. Melebarkannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tak pernah melakukan segala hal yang kau tuduhkan kepadaku Jeon Wonwoo. Benar, aku memang akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Seokmin akhir pekan nanti, karena… kau tahu bukan? Aku dan Seokmin berteman sangat dekat. Seongcheol juga di undang. Aku hanya memint ijin kepada eomma untuk pergi tapi dia yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa membawamu, apa itu salahku?". Mingyu masih mengabaikan Wonwoo. Seketika membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuknya.

"Salah! Kau tahu aku tak nyaman berdekatan denganmu dank au justru semakin menjebakku untuk mengikutimu Kim Mingyu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?". Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar sangat santai. Sembari kedua matanya yang terpejam perlahan.

"Tak bisakah kau mengelak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat eomma berubah pikiran?"

"Contohnya?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sedang memiliki urusan kan?"

"Urusan apa?"

"Belajar bersama, kurasa itu masuk akal"

"Belajar bersama di malam minggu? Di akhir pekan? Apakah itu masih terdengar masuk akal?"

"Ck.. Kau juga bisa mengatakan hal lain jika kau merasa itu tak masuk akal bukan?"

"Hm?"

"Membeli buku mungkin"

"Kemudian eomma akan mengatakan 'kau bisa meminta Mingyu mengatarmu untuk pergi ke toko buku sebelum kalian berangkat Wonwoo…', atau 'kalian bisa pergi di hari minggu, bukankah menyenangkan jika sepasang pengantin baru berkencan di akhir pekan…'. Benar kan? Lagipula jika kau memang tidak ingin ikut kau hanya perlu menolaknya, katakana secara langsung di hadapan eomma, kenapa harus mempersulitku? Atau kau sengaja ingin mencari waktu agar bisa berbicara denganku?". Masih menutup matanya, Mingyu justru mengulas senyumnya. Samar. Senyum manis namun penuh tawa di dalamnya itu terlihat jelas diiringi sorot temaram lampu meja yang ada di atas laci kamar mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan Kim Mingyu!"

"Ya.. terima kasih, kurasa itu memang salah satu kelebihanku"

BUGH!

"AKH! KAKIKU!".

Seketika Mingyu membuka matanya. Menekuk kakinya tatkala Wonwoo berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat dan menendang betis suaminya itu dengan sangat keras. Membuat si lelaki tampan itu meraung kesakitan. Bergulung kesana kemari demi meredam rasa ngilu yang menjalar pada betisnya. Namun kemudian…

BRUKK!

"AAAA!"

Justru Wonwoo yang tengah terjerembab dengan menindih Mingyu di bawahnya. Ini bukanlah sebuah potongan dari drama klasik pendek penuh romantisme. Ini benar-benar bukan. Wonwoo hanya tak sengaja terjatuh saat kakinya sendiri justru tersandung kaki Mingyu yang sedang bergerak tak tentu arah ketika dia berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan menaiki ranjang empuk yang selama hampir 2 bulan ini di tidurinya. Mingyupun juga buka menyengaja. Dia hanya sedang meredam rasa sakit pada kakinya akibat tendangan dari Wonwoo.

Akan tetapi….

Mendapati Wonwoo si manis yang di pujanya bertahun-tahu itu kini sedang berada dekat dengannya, di atasnya, dengan tubuh saling berhimpit seperti itu membuat rasa sakit pada kakinya menghilang seketika. Berganti pada jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat ngilu akibat organ tubuhnya itu berdetak terlalu cepat. Menyiksa serambi juga katup-katupnya yang tengah berusaha keras memacu aliran darahnya.

Kedua sorot mata elang itu hanya menatap wajah manis Wonwoo yang tengah kesakitan di hadapannya.

 ** _'apakah ini sebuah kesempatan?'_**

Mingyu menelan ludahnya. Gugup bercampur dengan ketegangan yang dia ciptakan sendiri di dalam hatinya. Lama dia menunggu Wonwoo untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Berharap bahwa ini akan benar-benar terjadi seperti adegan di dalam drama yang selalu di tonton oleh sang ibu di setiap malam.

"Wonwoo.."

"Apa?". Sang istri mengangkat wajahnya. Mempertemukan kedua tatapannya pada manic coklat gelap Mingyu yang rupanya sedang mengintainya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kemudian justru membelalakan matanya ketika suaminya itu bergerak pelan. menyentuk tengkuknya. Wonwoo bahkan mengerutkan keningnya saat mata mingyu berubah sayu. Mendekatkan bibirnya setelahnya dia justru mengatupkannya dengan rapat. Dan kemudian…

DUG!

"AKH!"

"DASAR MATA KERANJANG! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!'

BUGH!

"Awh! Pinggangku…"

Impas!

Mingyu yang semula tengah kesakitan karena kakinya yang sedang di tendang oleh Wonwoo, kali ini berganti bergulung ke sisi kiri. Mengusap keningnya yang sengaja di benturkan oleh Wonwoo pada kening sang istri sendiri. Mengadu kerasnya tulang kepala mereka satu sama lain. Rasa ngilu pada keningnya membuatnya seolah terserang sakit kepala hebat.

Dan… tanpa sengaja gerakannya yang berguling secara tiba-tiba juga mendorong tubuh ringkih yang ada di atasnya itu, membuat sang empurnya juga terguling pada lantai keras di sisi Mingyu. Membenturkan Pinggang kurus Wonwoo pada lantai kamar mereka.

Menyisakan Mingyu yang sedang sibuk mengusap keningnya demi meredam nyeri pada kepalanya juga Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk mengusap pinggangnya yang ngilu akibat berbenturan pada kerasnya lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Sebuah rencana malam pertama yang gagal sebelum sempat di mulai.

.

.

.

Sabtu, ketika matahari sudah hampir kembali ke dalam peraduannya…

"Ck.. ini gara-gara Kim Mingyu sialan itu". Umpatnya pelan. Merapikan dasi yang akan di kenakannya malam ini.

Ya…. Memang benar, pada akhirnya Wonwoo tak bisa menolak keinginan sang ibu mertua untuk berdiam diri di rumah mala mini. Dia terpaksa mengikuti Mingyu untuk pergi ke acara pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Seokmin.

Kemudian si manis menantu dari keluarga Kim itu tampak menuruni tangga rumah. Mengjampiri kedua mertuanya serta Mingyu yang tengah duduk di depan televise besar di rumah mereka.

Mendengar derap pelan itu mendekat, Myungsoo yang menyadarinya lebih dulu, pada akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangga rumah mereka. Tersenyum sejanak. Diikuti oleh sang istri yang juga mengangkat wajah serta berdiri demi menyambut menantu kesayangannya.

"Ah… kau manis sekali sayang"

Menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya tengah menyambut istrinya, Mingyu ikut mengangkat wajah. Mengalihkan kedua matanya yang tengah terarah pada televise mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo berang….". Mingyu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. Menagak ludahnya kasar. Sedikit tak percaya bahwa ini adalah Wonwoonya.

"Manis sekali…". Pujinya. Sekalipun pujian itu tak pernah bisa dia lontarkan dan hanya tertahan di dalam hatinya.

Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum samarnya. Sangat samar. Menghadap sang ibu dengan sangat sopan.

Sungyeol mengangkat tangannya. Mengusap pelan surai hitam kecoklatan milik menantu satu-satunya.

"Aku memang tak salah memilihmu Wonwoo, sungguh, kau manis sekali… aku yakin Mingyu si bodoh yang sedang menganga di tempatnya itu sekarang sedang berdebar melihatmu. Benar kan? Mingyu?". Ujarnya. Melirik pelan dengan senyum penuh makna yang terpatri di bibir plum milik sosok manis yang kini sedang memasuki usia 38 tahun tersebut.

Terkesiap. Mingyu kemudian terlihat mengalihkan tatapannya dengan sebuah deheman pelan demi mengusir rasa gugup yang menyergapnya.

"A-ayo berangkat"

.

.

.

Pesta itu memang sedikit jauh dari ekspektasi Wonwoo. Dia berpikir pesta itu hanyalah sebuah pesta yang menghadirkan beberapa kerabat dekat saja. Itulah mengapa Wonwoo berpikir Mingyu datang karena sudah di anggap sebagai kerabat mereka.

Namun kenyataanya pesta itu benar-benar berisikan orang-orang tua dan kakek-kakek tambun dengan jas formalnya. Sepanjang kaki melangkah dan telinga yang terbuka lebar, yang Wonwoo perdengarkan hanyalah bisnis. Proyek, hotel, real estate dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Dan Wonwoo tidak tertarik. Itu bukanlah hal yang sepatutnya dia dengarkan di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun.

Wonwoo tengah berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk bercengkerama. Tak ada satupun yang di kenal olehnya, dan sialnya dia sendirian. Mingyu meninggalkannya setelah berpamitan untuk mengambil kue.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha untuk menemukan Mingyu, namun nihil. Dia semakin merasa bahwa mingyu sedang menjahilinya. Kemudian mengumpat pelan beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain…

Sekelompok pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA itu tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu demi melancarkan rencana mereka sebulumnya. Tidak, ini bukanlah sebuah rencana jahat. Tak ada yang jahat jika ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang ingin di lakukan oleh suaminya demi sang istri bukan?

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau yang akan mendekatinya?"

"Ck… tidak Mingyu, akan terlihat sangat aneh jika aku yang datang dan tiba-tiba memberikan minuman kepadanya. Kau yang harus menghampirinya. Bawa minuman ini untuknya"

"Tapi Seongcheol.."

"Ck… Seokmin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah minuman beralkohol tinggi. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya meminum satu teguk dan kurasa ini akan bereaksi.."

Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan hidungnya pada gelas yang masih berada di dalam genggaman Seokmin.

"Emh..tapi baunya sangat menyengat, kurasa Wonwoo akan tahu jika ini adalah minuman beralkohol bukan?"

"Tentu saja dia akan tahu, tapi bukankah kau mengaku bahwa kau lebih pintar darinya?"

Mingyu memijat keningnya pelan. kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Antara tak tega dan juga takut. Jujur saja dia gugup. Dia sedang berpikir keras alasan apa yang bisa di sampaikan di hadapan kedua orang tuanya jika dia membawa Wonwoo pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ayolah… kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali bukan?". Seokmin kali ini terlihat lebih bersemangat. Sekali lagi menyodorkan sebuah cairan bening yang berada di dalam gelas kecil di tangan kirinya. "Ambil ini.. dan ceritakan kepada kami apa yang kalian lewati malam ini saat kita berada di sekolah". Ujarnya.

Seongcheol menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu yang sejujurnya masih terlihat ragu untuk meraih gelas kecil yang sedang di sodorkan padanya itu.

"Baiklah… aku akan mencobanya".

.

.

.

Wonwoo semakin merasa seperti tengah tersesat di dalam keramaian. Sibuk mencari sosok yang selama ini tak pernah di anggapnya ada. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bahwa dia memang butuh teman.

Mingyu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Menikmati kebingungan yang sedang di rasakan oleh sang istri dengan dengan segelas minuman beralkohol di tangan kanannya dan segelas air putih di tangan kirinya. Keduanya berada di gelas yang memiliki ukuran serta bentuk yang serupa. Membuat semua orang tak akan menyadari isi dari kedua gelas tersebut secara sekilas.

Layaknya seorang petinggi perusahaan ternama, Mingyu bersikap tenang mengamati mahluk manisnya itu dari kejauhan. Bocah SMA itu seperti tengah mengajak sang istri untuk bermain 'Hide and Seek'.

Wonwoo seperti seseorang yang akan mati kehausan di tengah lautan. Dia bahkan merasa kesepian di dalam keramaian.

"Shit! Kemana si bodoh itu pergi?! Dia yang mengajakku tapi dia yang meninggalkanku. Lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu nanti Kim Mingyu!"

Cukup lama mingyu mengamati sang pujaan hati. Sebelum akhirnya memantabkan langkahnya untuk mendekati sang istri. ingin mengakhiri permainan konyol mereka sekarang juga.

Namun kemudian…..

"Wonwoo? Kau disini? Seokmin mengundangmu?"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Mengernyitkan dahi atas kebingungan yang di rasakannya. Urung untuk berjalan lebih dekat dengan Wonwoonya. Kemudian memilih untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah….ya, aku datang bersama dengan seorang teman"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sendirian. Ikutlah denganku"

Sosok itu… menggamit lengan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

Ps : Apakah ff ini harus di lanjutkan? jika iya tolong tinggalkan comment. kalau response masih mengecewakan mungkin akan saya stop 2 atau 3 chapater lagi. padahal ff ini seharusnya ff ini berakhir di chapter 15an (atau mungkin lebih). Haha. maaf :)  
Saya kecewa. jujur saja. kenapa? jumlah fav dan follow berbanding terbalik dengan komentar yang masuk. jumlah follow dan fav bisa lebih dari 70 dan komentar yang masuk perchapter gak lebih dari 10 orang. jadi itu artinya kalian yang tidak meninggalkan komentar hanya ingin dapat notifikasi tentang updatean saya dan gak ingin susah payah untuk meninggalkan komentar?  
ini bukan ancaman karena memang tak sepatutnya saya mengancam siapapun. hanya ungkapan kekecewaan seorang author. terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sosok itu… menggamit lengan Wonwoo._**

Mingyu mengernyit. Seketika menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan. Menggenggam gelas yang ada di kedua tangannya sedikit lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Dari kejauhan, Seongcheol dan Seokmin yang tengah mengamati temannya itu juga turut mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Mingyu? Kenapa si bodoh itu hanya diam? Bukankah seharusnya dia mendekati Wonwoo sekarang?". Seokmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Merasa heran melihat temannya yang tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Berbanding dengan Seokmin, Sengcheol justru terkekeh. Kemudian menepuk pundak temannya itu pelan seolah memberinya isyarat. "Kurasa Mingyu sedang gugup, kau tahu kan? Dia benar-benar menjadi sangat idiot jika harus berhadapan dengan Wonwoo"

Kemudian Seongcheol berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti oleh Seokmin di belakangnya. Mereka bergerak pelan mendekati kawan mereka yang bahkan tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kau masih disini?". Seongcheol kali ini berganti menepuk punggung Mingyu yang terlihat tak juga memutus tatapannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?". Seokmin menimpalinya kemudian.

Namun Mingyu tetap tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya menunjuk kearah Wonwoo dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Kedua temannya itu mengikuti isyarat Mingyu kemudian. Dan setelahnya…

"Astaga aku lupa. Aku datang bersama Jeonghan, tenanglah… aku akan membereskannya terlebih dahulu". Seongcheol menyerahkan gelas miliknya pada Seokmin dengan tergesa. Mengusap bibirnya agar tak terlihat basah. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat untuk mendekat pada seseorang yang pergi bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak lupa menyeret Mingyu yang tergeragap akibat tarikan kasar pada lengannya yang dilakukan oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jeonghan, sosok yang tengah menggamit lengan Wonwoo itu terlihat sesekali terkekeh ketika mereka saling berbicara.

"Kau berkencan dengan Seongcheol?"

Jeonghan mengulum senyumnya. Meneguk gelas orange juice yang ada di tangannya dengan tenang. "Tidak, kami hanya teman"

"Teman dekat?"

"Cukup dekat"

"Sangat dekat?"

"Oh.. Ayolah Wonwoo, aku benar-benar tak sedang berkencan dengannya"

"Ah… baiklah". Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau dan Mingyu juga berkencan?"

"Apa?"

"Kulihat kalian sering bersama"

"Tidak, kami hanya teman"

"Teman dekat?"

"Kurasa tak sedekat kau dan Seongcheol"

"Hei.. kita sama-sama datang dengan teman bukan? aku dengan temanku Seongcheol, dan kau dengan temanmu Mingyu"

"Darimana kau tahu aku datang dengan Mingyu?"

"Seongcheol yang mengatakannya"

"Oh shit…kalian rupanya suka membicarakanku di belakang"

"Ya benar…". Jeonghan tertawa kecil. Kemudian kembali meneguk gelas minumannya. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa di ajak bicara"

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu diam saat di kelas, hanya berbicara saat menjawab soal dari seongsaengnim, dan hanya beberapa kali berbicara dengan Mingyu, oh bukan.. maksudku, beberapa kali memaki Mingyu"

"Aku hanya belum terlalu mengenal semuanya, aku masih dalam tahap beradaptasi"

Obrolan mereka terdengar santai. Wonwoo yang biasanya kaku itu seolah lenyap begitu saja. Lenyap, atau mungkin hanya muncul saat bersama dengan sosok yang selalu di bencinya setengah mati itu.

Hingga kemudian, obrolan santai mereka berakhir setelah sebuah panggilan yang cukup keras terdengar.

"Jeonghan!".

Sosok manis dengan surai panjang itu memalinghkan wajahnya. Mencari sumber suara yang baru saja mendengungkan namanya.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu". Itu Seongcheol. Laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka dengan nafasnya yang menderu. Oh, jangan lupakan Mingyu yang kini tengah berada di belakang Seongcheol dengan wajah bodohnya. "Maafkan aku, tadi ayah Seokmin memanggilku, jadi…"

"Jadi kau lupa jika kau datang bersamaku?". Jeonghan memutar matanya dengan malas. Lagi-lagi menyesap orange juice yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

"Bukan melupakanmu, tapi….". Seongcheol menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian mengerling pada sosok Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri di sisi Jeonghan. "Ayolah kita bicara di sana saja, okay?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja bersama Wonwoo, jika kau ingin bicara, silahkan bicara"

"Tidak bisa, ini rahasia"

"Tidak mau"

"Aku memaksa". Dan pada detik setelahnya, Seongcheol sudah menggamit pergelangan tangan Jeonghan. Memaksanya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sengaja meninggalkan Wonwoo bersama dengan Mingyu. Lalu… sosok Wonwoo yang kaku dengan tatapan setajam kapak itu kembali. Menatap lurus Mingyu yang seperti ketakutan akibat tatapan Wonwoo yang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"A-apa?". Ingin menghardik. Namun gagal. Pada akhirnya Mingyu hanya bertanya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Kemana saja kau?'

"Aku hanya menemui Seokmin dan Seongcheol"

"Dan meninggalkanku?"

"Bukankah kau tak suka jika kuajak berkumpul dengan teman-temanku?"

"Iya saat di sekolah, dan tidak jika kita berada di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tak kukenal seperti ini!"

"Jadi istriku ini marah karena aku meninggalkannya?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Mingyu! Berani menyebutku sebagai istrimu, maka kupastikan aku akan mematahkan kaki kananmu!"

"Oh… ya tuhan kenapa istriku galak sekali"

"Dan kaki kirimu juga!"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. kemudian terdiam. Tersenyum kaku sembari diam-diam melirik kearah Wonwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada gelas berisi minuman beralkohol yang ada di tangannya.

Dalam diamnya, Mingyu rupanya tengah berdoa di dalam hatinya. Berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan gelas itu pada sang istri.

"K-kau…. Sudah minum?"

"Belum"

"Tidak haus?"

"Haus, dan harusnya kau berinisiatif untuk…"

"Ini, aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu". Akhirnya, Mingyu berani melakukannya. Menyodorkan gelas kecil berisi **_Bacardi_** pada Wonwoo. Minuman keras berwarna coklat terang itu sekilas tampak seperti sari buah apel jika saja si peminum tak mencium baunya terlebih dahulu. Dan Mingyu memang tengah menggumamkan doa-doa mujarabnya di dalam hati. Berharap Wonwoo akan meneguk semuanya tanpa harus bertanya tentang isinya.

Dan…

Binggo!

"Umh.. minuman apa ini?". Wonwoo mengerutkan wajahnya setelah dia meneguk minuman yang ada di tangannya. Seketika menatap Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya canggung.

"Itu… Seokmin bilang itu sari buah apel". Dia berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya, meskipun itu terlihat kaku dan konyol.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tak salah mengambil minuman? Ini… seperti minuman keras"

"K-kurasa tak mungkin Seokmin berani memberiku minuman keras bukan? Haha… kita masih sekolah menengah atas, ayah Seokmin tahu itu"

"Ini bukan masalah ayah Seokmin atau sejenisnya, ini hanya tentang minuman!". Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian berdehem. "Sial, tenggorokanku seperti terbakar asal kau tahu saja"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Wonwoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Wonwoo?"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah mencicipi soju"

Mingyu meletakkan gelasnya seketika. Dia gugup, jujur saja. Dia tak tahu jika reaksinya akan secepat ini. "Bodoh! Seharusnya aku bertanya berapa kadar alkoholnya bukan?". umpatnya dalam hati.

"W-wonwoo.."

"Ada…air putih?". Dia mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh keningnya. Memijatnya perlahan.

Mingyu meraih gelasnya kembali. Gelas yang awalnya ada di tangannya itu memang berisi air putih, sengaja tak ingin meminum alcohol agar dia tak kehilangan kesadarannya juga. "Ini?"

"tidak.. tidak… batal"

"Hah?"

"Aku pusing". Ujarnya. "Mingyu.. ada gempa, lantai disini bergerak, berputar, seperti apa bentuknya?"

"Apa?!"

"Kita pulang saja, ya? Dingin..ah, sedikit panas bukan?". Sebuah senyum manis tiba-tiba tersembul pada bibir tipis wonwoo. Dengan tangan yang entah sejak kapan tengah mencengkeram jas Mingyu, Wonwoo berpegangan dengan sangat erat.

Wonwoo mulai meracau.

Entahlah, Mingyu merasa sedikit bersalah karena menuruti ucapan Seongcheol dan Seokmin. Dia tak tega ketika melihat Wonwoonya menjadi seperti ini.

"Mingyuuu…."

"Kita pulang saja"

"Ck.. jalan-jalan dulu saja.. berkencan itu menyenangkan..". lagi. Senyum konyol itu tercipat begitu saja pada bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus. Kemudian memapah Wonwoo pelahan. Membawanya keluar dari ruang pesta yang penuh sesak oleh semua orang.

 ** _'_** ** _Memang sebaiknya pulang sekarang saja bukan?'_**

.

.

.

Jam dinding di rumah keluarga Kim baru saja menunjuk sudut diantara angka 9 dan 10 ketika sepasang suami istri muda itu memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Mingyu mengemudikannya dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Pertama, sejujurnya dia belum memiliki Surat Ijin Mengemudi. Usianya baru menginjak angka 16 tahun ini. Kedua, dia juga baru saja dinyatakan lancar mengemudikan mobil oleh ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. benar, ini memang sedikit menyalahi aturan. Tapi Myungsoo pikir, Mingyu memang harus mulai belajar mengemudikan mobil mengingat dia sudah memiliki seorang istri sekarang.

Laki-laki tampan berkulit tan itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dia berhasil memarkir mobil dengan benar. Bukan, kegugupan yang di rasakannya semata-mata bukanlah di karenakan dia baru saja di ijinkan memakai kendaraan mewah milik sang ayah. Dia sudah sangat mahir mengemudikannya walaupun sang ayah baru menyatakan 'kelulusan' proses belajar mengemudianya. Kegugupan itu bersumber dari hal lain yang di rasakannya sepanjang jalan pulang bersama istri tercintanya.

Wonwoo….

Ya, kegugupannya bersumber dari Wonwoo. Si manis itu meracau tak jelas sepanjang jalan. Terkadang menangis namun kemudian tertawa. Sedikit mirip dengan orang gila. Bernyanyi kemudian bersikap layaknya pemain opera. Bahkan di tengah perjalanan, Mingyu terpaksa menepikan mobilnya segera. Bagaimana tidak? Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya, tersenyum manis dan memeluknya. Mengusapkan hidungnya dengan perlahan pada kulit leher berkeringatnya. Bermanja layaknya seekor kucing yang sedang ingin merayu sang majikan.

Namun detik berikutnya, sosok kurus itu menepuk paha Mingyu dengan pelan beberapa kali. Seolah paha sang suami adalah bokong bayi yang sedang di tidurkannya sembari menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara pelan dan paraunya.

Namun selanjutnya Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Mingyu dengan erat, ingin mengangkat kakinya dan melilit paha Mingyu dengan pahanya, namun batal setelah mingyu menahannya. Memeluk sang suami layaknya boneka Teddy Bear besar yang menemaninya tidur.

Dan itu terjadi selama beberapa menit.

Hingga kemudian. Setelah Wonwoo terlihat tenang, laki-laki itu kembali menstarter mobilnya dan berjalan perlahan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, Mingyu tak henti-hentinya mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tissue mobil yang bersarang pada kota mungil bergambar **_Winnie the Pooh._** Jantungnya berdetak kencang layaknya gendang perang. Menggebuk dinding-dinding jantungnya hingga serasa akan robek. Mingyu menggigit bibir tebalnya agak tak berteriak kencang demi melampiaskan rasa gugup yang melandanya.

 ** _'_** ** _Ini mimpi Mingyu, jangan bangun'_**

Hatinya berteriak keras.

Dan setelah beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mobil itu sampai pada pekarangan rumah mereka. Pelan, Mingyu mulai melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang masih melingkar pada pinggangnya. Membuka pintu mobil di sisinya dan beranjak turun. Berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu di sisi lainnya demi mengelurkan Won woo dari tempatnya.

"Wonwoo?". Panggilnya pelan. membungkuk di sisi sang istri yang masih tertidur pulas. "Ya.. kau masih belum sadar?". Mingyu menepuk pelan pipi sang istri. Namun Wonwoo hanya menggeliat dan menggerutu. Kembali tertidur setelahnya.

"Wonwoo, kita sampai…". Mingyu mengulang ucapannya, namun Wonwoo terlihat enggan untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar. Justru terkekeh pela tanpa di iringi ucapan.

Kemudian, instingnya bereaksi. Mingyu menyusupkan lengannya pada belakang leher juga bawah lutut sang istri. mengangkatnya pelan-pelan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Selama berada di gendongan Mingyupun Wonwoo tak juga berhenti untuk meracau.

"Eomma!". Mingyu berteriak. Memanggil ibunya agak segera keluar dan membukakan pintu. Pasalnya kedua tangannya tak bisa di gunakan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu karena sedang bekerja keras mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo. Jujur saja, bohong jika Mingyu mengatakan bahwa tubuh Wonwoo itu ringan. Bahkan Mingyu sendiri tak bisa mempercayai fakta bahwa istrinya yang sekurus itu bisa terasa sangat berat.

"Eomma!". Sekali lagi Mingyu berteriak. Sedikit kesal karena salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya tak juga keluar. Di iringi dengan racauan Wonwoo, itu semakin membuatnya menyesal karena telah menuruti saran dari kedua temannya.

"Eom…"

JGLEK!

"Ya tuhan Mingyu… apa kau tak bisa mengetuk pintu dan…. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan menantuku?"

Sungyeol, sosok manis paruh baya itu seketika menyongsong sang menantu yang tengah berada di dalam gendongan putranya. Membuka pintu mereka lebih lebar agar bisa lebih leluasa untuk masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi hah?"

"Dia minum dan mabuk". Mingyu hanya menjawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia minum alcohol berwarna coklat terang dan mengiranya sebagai sari buah apel eomma". Mingyu menyampaikan alibinya dengan lancar sembari meletakkan tubuh kurus Wonwoo di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, ya tuhan Wonwoo….". Sungyeol mendekatinya. Mengusap pelan surai halus sang menantu yang sepertinya kali ini sedang tertidur. Wajah penuh kekhawatiran itu terlihat dengan jelas pada wajah sang ibu mertua.

"Mingyu, bawa istrimu ke kamar, ganti pakaiannya. Eomma akan menyusulmu setelah ini"

"A-apa? membawanya ke kamar?!"

"Ya… tentu saja, lalu kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menggeletakkan istrimu disini hah?!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya pada tangga yang ada di rumah mereka. Sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Sebuah lantai dimana terdapat kamar sepasang suami istri yang bahkan tak pernah tidur di ranjang mereka.

Mingyu meringis. Merasa tak yakin pada kedua tangan dan lututnya yang bahkan mulai gemetar membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang sedang menggendong Wonwoo melewati tangga itu.

 ** _'_** ** _Matilah kau Kim Mingyu'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau berat sekali Jeon Wonwoo!". Ujarnya sedikit keras sembari menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan menggunakan tendangan kakinya. Mingyu sudah berkeringat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Di akibatkan perjuangannya menggendong Wonwoo menyusuri setiap anak tangga yang ada di rumah mereka. Kemudian membawa istri manisnya dan menurunkannya pada ranjang setelah menumpukan lututnya pada bagian tepi ranjang mereka.

Mingyu menghela nafas besarnya. Kemudian melepaskan jas hitam yang di kenakannya. Melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan sepatunya kemudian.

Hening. Kamar itu terasa sangat hening meskipun di huni oleh dua orang yang sama-sama bernafas dan hidup.

Teringat akan niat awalnya. Mingyu menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia melirik sang istri yang tengah bergerak tak nyaman di atas ranjang mereka.

Sejujurnya dia sedikit ragu. Namun sekelebat, ucapan Seongcheol tentang kehadiran seorang anak mendorong hasratnya kembali bergemuruh.

Jujur saja, dia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Wonwoo sekarang meskipun dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akn tetap kehilangan sosok yang selalu di kaguminya diam-diam.

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. Berusaha memantabkan hatinya. Perlahan melepas sepatu sang istri. mensejajarkan kakinya yang menggantung pada tepi ranjang. Melepaskan jas yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan perlahan agar tak mengusiknya dan meletakkannya pada kaki ranjang mereka.

Masih dengan gerakan yang terlihat layaknya adegan slow motion, Mingyu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, menelungkup di atas Wonwoo. Lidahnya kelu. Padangannya tertuju lurus pada wajah manis yang kini berada hanya pada jarak beberapa centi di depannya. Mingyu rasa ini adalah jarak terdekat dimana dia bisa mengamati wajah manis itu dengan leluasa. Menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh detik lamanya, ketika Mingyu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengamati wajah manis Wonwoo.

Nafasnya memburu. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengaturnya. Gugup, takut, gemetar. Mingyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo setelah meneguk ludahnya dengan bersusah payah. Berniat untuk mengecup leher putih itu hingga memunculkan sebuah tanda merah yang menyala terang.

Namun….

"Eungh…". Wonwoo menggeliat. Membuat Mingyu terkesiap dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sang istri. hening kembali selama beberapa saat. Dan Mingyu kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mendekat. Kali ini dia memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Menyingkirkan ketakutannya.

Mencengkeram bahu kanan Wonwoo dan menekan sisi lain pada lehernya. Salah, Mingyu membuat sebuah kesalahan. Penekanan keras itu membangunkan si manis bertubuh ringkih itu. Wonwoo yang tengah mabuk itu berontak. Berusaha melepaskan sentuhan Mingyu pada tubuhnya. Namun Mingyu, yang sudah mulai di lingkupi keegoisannya akhirnya justru kembali berusaha memaksanya.

"Lep….pashh…". masih dengan memejamkan matanya Wonwoo justru bergerak liat. Dia tak ingin di usik. Bagiamanpun Mingyu adalahy seorang laki-laki yang memiliki sebuah ego. Dia justru seperti tengah di tantang untuk bertarung mengalahkan sang istri.

Mereka pada akhirnya saling memaksa. Memaksa untuk mencengkeram dan melepaskan.

"Diamlah Wonwoo!". Tegasnya. Berusaha menahan kedua tangan istrinya di atas kepalanya.

"Lepas…. Ck.. aku mau tidur.."

Namun Mingyu justru kembali berusaha menghentikan pergerakannya. Sembari menarik beberapa kancing teratasnya.

Wonwoo bergerak semakin tak beraturan. Meracau semakin keras beserta penolakannya. Mereka berduel. Bertarung. Antara siap yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.

Mingyu bahkan mulai berani menghimpit kedua paha Wonwoo. Berusaha menyusupkan wajah tampannya pada wajah sang istri yang terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya akibat berada di bawah pengaruh minuman sekeras **_Bacardi._**

"Ouch… pahaku sakit… apa yang kau lakukan…". Rintihnya.

"Diamlah Wonwoo. Ini tak akan lama jika kau tak memberontak. Aku berjanji aku tak akan menyakitimu". Mingyu seperti bodoh. Dia bahkan berusaha membujuk seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

Wonwoo bermaksud untuk menggulingkan tubuhnya meskipun itu tak berarti apapun.

"Kimhh….". Erangnya. "Apa yang ingin… K-kau lakukan…". Racaunya.

Dan ketika Mingyu tak menimpalinya, Wonwoo bergerak kasar dan penuh pemberontakan. Tak ada aturan lagi.

"Diam!"

Mingyu tergesa. Sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengangkangi Wonwoo penuh ambisi, emosi dan libido. Bernat untuk melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Namun kemudian….

BUGH!

"AAAAKKKHH!".

Mingyu berteriak. Kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari ranjang mereka. Pinggangnya sakit. Namun bagian tubuhnya yang lain terasa lebih sakit.

Ya…..

Wonwoo menendang adik kesayangannya dengan keras, oh ralat, dengan-sangat-keras. Dan itu benar-benar tak di sengaja

Wonwoo sepertinya hanya berniat untuk berguling ke sisi kiri. Menggerakkan lututnya sangat cepat. Dan membenturkan tulang lututnya pada harta termahal Mingyu. Lalu kembali tertidur setelah berhasil menggulingkan tubuh ringkihnya.

Menyisakan Mingyu yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan dan memegangi sang adik tercinta dengan sangat erat. Bahkan isi perutnya seperti ingin keluar. Tak bisa di deskripsikan seperti apa rasanya.

Sepertinya Mingyu ingin mati saja daripada diminta untuk menjabarkan seperti apa rasanya setelah penisnya di tending dengan sangat kuat dan tepat sasaran.

Matanya berair. Meringkuk pada lantai dingin kamar mereka. Merintih kesakitan dan mengumpat beberapa kali tanpa kendali.

 ** _'_** ** _Tamat sudah kehormatanmu Kim Mingyu'_**

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, cicit kutilang terdengar keras mengusik ketenangan di pagi hari ini. Daun-daun magnolia sudah mulai berguguran bahkan di pagi hari yang masih terasa hangat.

Wonwoo, istri dari Kim Mingyu itu terbangun. Terusik oleh suara alarm pada ponselnya. Pukul 5.30 pagi. Dia mengusap matanya yang terasa berat setelah mematikan dering ponselnya yang terdengar bising. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Dia mendesis.

Perlahan membuka matanya dan mendesah perlahan. sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mengembalikan memory semalam yang ter-pause secara tiba-tiba.

Lamat-lamat, ingatannya sebelum meminum Bacardi itu kembali. Tentang dia yang tersesat sendirian di ruangan yang sama saat pergi berpesta bersama Mingyu di rumah Seokmin. Tentang dia yang berbincang-bincang dengan Jeonghan yang secara kebetulan juga hadir di acara tersebut, namun berakhir dengan kehadiran Seongcheol yang menyeretnya secara paksa untuk di ajak berbicara. Dan…. Kedatangan Mingyu beserta dua buah minuman yang ada di tangannya. Hingga ingatannya terputus setelah adegan meminum minuman keras itu.

Dan bahkan dia juga mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari senin. Wonwoo berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya meskipun kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Masih terasa pusing rupanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Wonwoo berteriak lantang. Membangunkan Mingyu yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur lantainya. Mingyu masih berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya sebelum akhirnya lemparan bantal, guling juga ponsel serta beberapa benda kecil lain yang tergeletak di atas laci melayang dan mengenainya.

"H-hei… apa-apaan ini?!"

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menggunakannya untuk sekedar berlindung dari amukan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memberondongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!". Serbunya.

"Apa?!"

"Dasar cabul!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang mengganti pakaianku bukan?!". Wonwoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Mencecar Mingyu tanpa ampun.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang melakukannya Wonwoo, sungguh"

"Lalu kau pikir aku bisa mengganti pakaianku sendiri hah?! Kurasa semalam aku mabuk setelah insiden minuman beralkohol semalam bukan?!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak menggantinya"

"Ah…pintar sekali kau berkelit. Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja membuatku mabuk?"

"TIDAK! Untuk apa aku melakukannya?!"

"memang siapa yang akan tahu isi otak mesummu itu hah?"

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak melihat apapun semalam"

"Bohong!"

"Y-ya… Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu beringsut dengan cepat. Memundurkan tubuhnya. Kembali menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar menghalai seseuatu yang mungkin akan di lemparkan Wonwoo padanya. Pasalanya, sekarang istrinya itu tengah meraih jam weker yang berada di atas laci kamar mereka.

Dengan tatapan penuh amarah, Wonwoo turun dari ranjangnya. Mendekati Mingyu yang masih terduduk pada lantai kamar mereka.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam atau aku…"

"Aku bersumpah aku tak melakukan apapun, eomma yang mengganti pakaianmu, dan masalah insiden minuman keras itu, Seokmin dan Seongcheol yang memberikannya"

"Lalu?!"

"Lalu kau mabuk, aku membawamu pulang. Menggendongmu naik ke kamar dengan kau yang terus meracau. A-awalnya… memang eomma memintaku untuk mengganti pakaianmu…tapi…"

"Tapi apa?!"

"Ya!". Mingyu beringsut ke belakang. Membuat jarak yang lebih jauh dari sang istri yang tengah bersiap untuk kembali melemparinya.

Dengan tatapan setajam pedang seorang panglima perang, Wonwoo masih terus mengintimidasinya tanpa ampun.

"Katakan!"

"Eomma yang memintaku menggantinya. Namun batal setelah kau menendang adikku dengan sangat keras hingga terjatuh dari ranjang!"

Mingyu memberanikan dirinya. Berusaha melawan Wonwoo kali ini.

"Ini bukan kemauanku, kau selalu menyalahkanku atas hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan. Dan kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Eomma yang mengganti pakaianmu, aku benar-benar tidak melihat apapun, kau mabuk dan menyusahkanku tapi kau…."

JGLEK!

"Selamat pagi…. Ah.. kalian sudah bangun rupanya…"

Sungyeol. Ya.. siapa lagi memangnya yang berani masuk ke dalam kamar anak dan menantunya itu tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar mereka terlebih dahulu?

"Oh? Apa yang terjadi?". Sang ibu mengerjabkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan lucu. Mendapati sang anak yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan sang istri yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menggenggam jam weker, itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu, kali ini serentak mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada pintu kamar. Si manis itu menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat, namun masih menggenggam weker itu dengan sangat erat.

"tidak eomma, aku hanya sedang bertanya kepada Mingyu apakah jamnya berfungsi normal atau tidak". wonwoo menjawabanya dengan tenang. Seolah tak pernah terjadi hal besar apapun di antara mereka. Namun menunduk dalam setelahnya.

"Wonwoo? Apa kau masih pusing?"

Wonwoo mengernyit. Tak menimpali pertanyaan sang ibu mertua dengan kalimat, melainkan dengan sebuah gelengan pelan tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian segera mandi dan turun. Sarapan sudah hampir siap"

Mingyu mengatur nafasnya. Menghalau kegugupan yang baru saja menyerbunya setelah Wonwoo menghakiminya tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Nee Eomma". Wonwoo membuang tatapannya ke sisi lain. Tak berani beradu pandang lebih lama dengan sosok yang selalu menyayanginya seperti ibunya.

Sungyeol tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian menutup pintu, sebelum akhirnya langkahnya terhenti setelah dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh..Wonwoo sayang, eomma lupa, pakaianmu yang semalam belum eomma cuci. Eomma merasa sangat lelah, jadi meletakakkannya begitu saja di samping ranjang pakaian kotor setelah menggantikan pakaianmu. Nanti eomma akan mencucinya setelah pulang dari rumah Shin Ahjumma. Hm?"

Blak!

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama hampir satu menit.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku tak melakukan apapun Jeon Wonwoo"

BRAK!

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali menunjukkan tatapan penuh amarahnya setelah membanting jam di tangannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau yakin tak melakukan sesuatu?". Tebasnya. Kemudian berjalan pergi menyisakan Mingyu yang sedang memutar otak demi menjabarkan pertanyaan terakhir Wonwoo sebelum dia pergi.

 ** _'_** ** _Dia…. Benar-benar mabuk kan?'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be Continue._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _First!_**

 ** _Thsnk you so much buat yang udah ninggalin komentar. serius, setelah hampir 2 minggu saya melogout akun demi menenangkan diri, saya benar-benar terkejut melihat jumlah komentar yang masuk. kemudian tertawa. hahaha apa saya harus mengancam dulu agar kalian mengerti? oh maaf kalau saya jahat. saya juga butuh support dan kerja sama kalian untuk menyelesaikan FF ini kan?_**

 ** _saya bilang, kecepatan saya mengupdate perchapter tergantung seberapa besar kerja sama kalian juga. semakin banyak yang meninggalkan komentar, maka semakin cepat saya mengupdate. tapi jika kalian kembali menjadi sider.. ya, mungkin jalan satu-satunya ada menstop cerita ini saja. sekali lagi ini bukan ancaman. tak ada ancam mengancam disini._**

 ** _setelah di chapter 4 hanya ada sekitar 37 komen yang masuk selama 4 chapter dan sekarang menjadi 80 lebih lho. WOW! BIG WOW!_**

 ** _saya baca satu persatu komentar kalian dan terima kasih banyak untuk supportnya. maaf jika saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. tapi sepertinya disini saya butuh menjawa beberapa pertanyaa._**

 ** _pertama, ada yang bertanya "saya baca mulai chapter 1-5 dan saya nggak paham sebenernya kamu ini mau bikin ff GS atau MPREG?" (Kurang lebih begitu pertanyaannya)  
jadi saya jawab : FF ini MPREG. pertama, kalau gak salah dulu saya sudah pernah menjelaskan. kedua saya gak pernah pakai kaya yeoja disini. kalau ini ff GS pasti saya pakai kata yeoja(cewek). coba baca sekali lagi, sejak awal saya selalu pakai kata namja manis, namja bertubuh kurus, namja pendiam. intinya namja, pokoknya namja XD_**

 ** _kedua, ada yang bilang "kalau bikin cerita jangan ngarep bakalan banyak yang komen"  
bentar2, saya agak gak paham dengan maksud komentar anda. jangan ngarep banyak komen? lalu balasan untuk author yang sudah susah payah bikin cerita itu apa? coba tanya author mana yang gak pengen ffnya di komentari banyak orang? kenapa saya gak boleh berharap punya banyak komen?_**

 ** _dan terakhir... THANKS YOU SO MUCH buat Seira Minkyu, saya benar2 nggak tahu kamu girls, tapi komen-komen kamu selalu bikin saya yang kadang down bisa sedikit lebih bersemangat. terima kasih. semoga jadi good reader terus ya... ^^_**

 ** _dan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya..._**

 ** _maaf jika banyak typo berkeliaran. gak sempat ngedit. hahahaha_**

 ** _saya ini nggak marah lho. saya bukan orang pemarah. cuma menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian yang saya sendiri bingung ngartiinnya gimana XD_**

 ** _KEEP LEAVE COMMENT YA! ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

Jarum pendek perlahan sudah berjalan melewati angka 6. Menandakan bahwa pagi hendak merambat pada siang hari.

Kedua sosok itu, si manis dan si tampan, putra dan menantu keluarga kim, di hasi yang terlalu siang untuk para pekerja dan terlalu pagi bagi para siswa untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Nyatanya, keduanya kini tengah duduk dengan berjajar pada kursi bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Tak terlalu ramai. Bahkan masih ada beberapa bangku yang kosong.

Kesunyian terasa menyelimuti kedua. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu, mereka sepertinya tak berniat untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Kemudian, entah karena suasana pagi yang terlalu indah, sepertinya itu cukup berpengaruh. Membuat wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berdehem pelan dan memulai sebuah percakapan yang membuat Mingyu pada akhirnya memutar kepala dan membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Aku minta maaf". Ucap Wonwoo singkat. Bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Mingyu yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya"

"Ah… "

"Aku hanya sedang terkejut. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah minum sebelumnya. Itu benar-benar yang pertama kali untukku, selain itu.. aku terbangun dengan pakaian yang berbeda, dan kau ada disana, membuatku tiba-tiba berpikiran buruk tentangmu, maafkan aku.."

Mingyu membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain. Diam-diam mengulum senyum tanpa menimbulkan sebuah suara. Ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya jika saja mereka sedang berada di tempat yang lapang tanpa di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu larang. Setidaknya Mingyu masih cukup tahu diri untuk tak melakukannya dan menimbulkan keributan.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti". Mingyu berusaha bersikap normal dan tak berlebihan. Dia berpikir, menjaga sikap di depan Wonwoo itu akan terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Kemudian Wonwoo melirik sekilas. Menatap Mingyu dari sudut matanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm?". Mingyu kembali memutar kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo yang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa sengaja membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, namun kemudian Mingyu kembali memutus pandangan mereka. **_'Saling bertatapan dengan Wonwoo dalam jangka waktu lama akan membuatmu mati lebih cepat Mingyu'_**

"Maksudku…ehem! kau mengatakan bahwa kemarin aku tanpa sengaja sudah menendangmu, aku juga minta maaf tentang itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya".

"O-oh… tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu di pikirkan"

"Em… tidak ada yang sakit?". Kali ini si manis itu bertanya dengan lirih. Sembari berusaha mencari objek lain sebagai tumpuan penglihatannya. Menggigit bibirnya dengan samar dan mengerutkan dahinya tanpa sadar.

Dia…. Malu.

"T-tidak… aku baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah"

"Hm"

"Jangan salah paham"

"Salah paham?"

"Aku meminta maaf karena memang aku mengakui kali ini aku bersalah, bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Tentu, aku tahu.."

Kemudian kembali hening. Keadaan di sekitar mereka kembali senyap. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama-sama kembali terdiam. Dengan Wonwoo yang sibuk menatap sisi luar bus yang sedang berjalan. Dan Mingyu yang juga tengah memalingkan wajahnya dan sibuk mengatur debaran yang bergemuruh di dadanya tanpa sebuah aturan yang jelas.

 ** _'_** ** _Tuhan… sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku dengan perasaanku yang bahkan tak akan pernah terbalas oleh seseorang yang seharusnya kumiliki hingga mati ini? Bisakah kau mencabut perasaanku untuknya?'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hai Mingyu"

Si lelaki tampan bermata elang itu mengangkat tatapannya. Menatap lurus Seokmin yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya dengan posisi terbalik dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat lebar terpasang pada wajah tampannya yang penuh keramahan. Juga mengabaikan Seongcheol yang kini juga duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan lengannya pada bahu kanan Mingyu dengan penuh semangat.

Namun sosok yang tengah di tatap penuh antusias oleh kedua orang itu nyatanya justru menunjukkan wajah malasnya. Tak sedikitpun terlihat antusias dengan kedatangan kedua temannya.

Kelas masih terlihat sepi.

Mereka memang selalu datang lebih awal. Di samping itu, beberapa siswa yang datang lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin atau pergi ke luar kelas mereka. termasuk Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah berhasil?"

Plak!

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. Seketika melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada kepala Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?". Seongcheol mengambil jalan tengah di antara kedua temannya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu kemudian.

"Ini semua karena ide konyol kalian"

"kami?"

"Jika aku tak menuruti ide gila kalian mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi"

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Apa kau berhasil? Bagaimana malam pertamamu? Apakah terasa hebat?".

Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap malas pada Seongcheol yang terlihat sangat antusias untuk menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hebat, sangat hebat! Aku bahkan bersyukur karena Wonwoo tak membuatku mandul setelah yang terjadi malam itu!"

"Woah… apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia menendang milikku dengan sangat keras sampai rasanya aku ingin mati"

"Pftt….".

Tak sanggup untuk menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Kemudian keduanya justru terbahak hingga suara mereka memenuhi ruangan kelas. Menggaung dan menimbulkan gema yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kalian puas?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kalian katakan, membawanya pulang dan…"

"Dan kau seharusnya melucutinya dengan segera"

"Persetan dengan melucutinya, bahkan dia meracau sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Aku harus bersusah payah membawanya ke kamar dan aku tak mendapatkan imbalan apapun selain sebuah tendangan manis dan tepat sasaran pada milikku"

Dan keduanya kembali menyambung tawa mereka hingga mata mereka berair.

"Sial"

Mingyu mengumpat keras.

"Dan kalian tahu? Bahkan Wonwoo melempariku dengan semua barang yang ada di kamar kami karena menuduhku melakukan sesuatu padanya"

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, dia menuduhku mengganti pakaiannya karena sudah menyentuhnya"

"Dan…."

"Dan… ya, memang benar, aku yang melakukannya, tapi aku bersumpah aku tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun, aku hanya membantunya melepaskan sepatu dan beberapa kancing bajunya, namun eomma datang dan menggantikannya, aku bersumpah…"

"Astaga…". Lagi-lagi Seongcheol menepuk pundak Mingyu dengan pelan. terkekeh seketika. "Sekalipun kau memang melakukannya tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu Mingyu, dia istrimu, sejujurnya kau memiliki hak atas dirinya, hanya saja.. kau terlalu bodoh karena mematuhi peraturan konyol yang di buat oleh Wonwoo…"

"Kau tahu? Jika aku ada di posisimu, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya". Seokmin justru menimpali ucapan Seongcheol dengan tegas.

"Mingyu, dengar… seseorang yang sangat keras kepala seperti Wonwoo tak akan bisa luluh jika kau tak bisa membuat sesuatu yang akan mampu menahlukannya, dan kau tak memiliki pilihan atas itu. kau seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih tegas. Dia tak menyukaimu, dan tak akan pernah menyukaimu jika kau tak bisa menciptakan waktu agar kalian bisa saling berdekatan"

"Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa memaksa Wonwoo untuk bertahan dengan posisisnya di sampingmu hanyalah sebuah anak!". Lagi, Seokmin menimpali ucapan temannya itu dengan sangat lancar dan tegas. Sebuah ide yang sangat brilliant dia pikir.

"Anak… hah…. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Berhentilah berpikir tentang anak, bahkan setelah membuatnya mabukpun dia masih sanggup menolakku, kau tahu? Mabuk berarti dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dan di bawah alam sadarnyapun dia masih tetap menolakku, jadi mana mungkin jika dia akan bersedia melakukannya dengan suka rela saat dia benar-benar masih sangat sadar?"

"Memang tak akan terjadi jika dia sadar.."

"Dan jangan memintaku untuk membuatnya mabuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak akan pernah kulakukan lagi. Demi apapun". Tutupnya.

Kalimat itu rupanya membuat Seongcheol dan Seokmin kembali memutar otak mereka. terdiam beberapa saat hingga menghabiskan puluhan detik di dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Dan kemudian…

"Kurasa aku tahu"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Kurasa Wonwoo kali ini tak akan bisa menolakmu lagi Mingyu..".

Seongcheol, si cerdik itu mengulum senyum penuh arti. Mengerling pada kedua sahabatnya yang kini justru saling bertatapan di dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari sudah berhanti. Musim dingin akan segera datang dalam hitungan minggu ketika sosok tinggi itu sedang berdiri dengan gusar di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Menanti kedua temannya, Seongcheol dan Seokmin.

Kim Mingyu, ya. Dialah yang sedang menunggu mereka.

Seongcheol mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia akan memberitahukan ide yang dia klaim sebagai ide paling brilliant yang dia temukan.

Namun rupanya Mingyu harus bersabar lebih lama, mengingat hari ini, sepulang sekolah Jung Seongsaengnim memanggil temannya itu ke ruang guru untuk suatu urusan. Dan tentu saja Seokmin akan menemaninya.

Wonwoo sudah pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa mau bersusah payah menunggu Mingyu. Tentu saja, sekalipun sebuah keajaiban terjadi dan Wonwoo mengatakan ingin pulang bersamanya, Mingyu akan menolaknya. Pasalnya, tak mungkin dia akan mengikutsertakan Wonwoo di dalam misi yang akan mereka bicarakan secara rahasia. Ini hanya antara Mingyu, kedua temannya, dan tuhan.

Sosok tampan berkulit tan itu mendengus. Dia kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya kemudian.

Pukul 10.30 pagi.

Memang hari ini mereka pulang lebih cepat karena guru-guru mereka akan mengadakan rapat tahunan yang akan membahas tentang liburan sekolah mereka bulan depan.

"Kemana kedua mahluk sialan itu pergi, kurasa mereka sengaja ingin membuatku mati membusuk!". Umpatnya penuh kekesalan.

Hampir saja Mingyu ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulag kerumahnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah panggilan lantang menghentikan lompatan kaki jenjangnya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama kawan". Kedua temannya itu datang dan menghampirinya dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. Tampak sekali jika mereka berdua baru saja berlari.

"Terima kasih karena membuatku hampir melontarkan sumpah serapah padamu"

"Hei… ini bukan salahku. Jung Seongsaengnim yang menahan kami dengan ocehan-ocehannya"

"Ck.. kalau begitu sekarang katakan"

"Apa?"

"Idemu, bukankah kau membuatku seperti bongkahan batu terkutuk disini hanya demi mendengarkan idemu yang kau katakana sebagai ide terbaik yang pernah kau temukan?"

"Ah… iya, aku ingat". Kemudian dia merogoh sesuatu yang dia simpan pada saku celananya. Kemudian segera meraih tangan Mingyu dan meletakkan benda yang ada di tangannya itu pada telapak tangan Mingyu. Menitahkannya untuk menyimpannya dengan hati-hati.

Sebuah serbuk.

"Apa ini? Ini bukan obat-obatan terlarang bukan?"

"Kau gila! Tentu saja bukan! kau pikir untuk apa aku masuk kelas excellent jika aku punya pemikiran sebodoh itu?!"

"lalu?"

Seokmin terkikik melihat raut wajah kebingungan yang di tunjukkan oleh sosok bertubuh jangkung yang sedang berdiri di antara dia dan Seongcheol. Dan Seongcheol? Laki-laki itu terlihat menoleh sisi kanan dan kirinya, memastikan bahwa lagi-lagi posisi mereka aman dari telinga-telinga yang mungkin akan menjadi pendengar setia rencana mereka. lalu menarik lengan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Mingyu. Membisikkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari laci yang berada di kamar ayahku, kupikir itu sering dia gunakan untuk ibuku"

"Hm…"

"Itu obat perangsang"

"ASTAGA CHOI SEONGCHEOL!". Sontak menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sahabat karibnya dengan wajah penuh rasa terkejut dan penolakan. Membelalakan kedua matanya dengan lebar. Benar-benar seperti baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kado ulang tahun paling berkesan di dalam hidupnya. "Kuu benar-benar gila! Tidak, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku bersabar hingga saat itu tiba"

"Saat dimana kau akan menua sendirian tanpa Wonwoo dan mati dalam kesepian? Ckckck…".

Seongcheol menggeleng pelan. kembali menarik lengan Mingyu agar kembali mendekat padanya. "Dengar Mingyu, kau benar-benar akan kehilangan Wonwoo jika tak melakukannya"

"Masih banyak cara lain tanpa harus melakukan ini Seongcheol"

"Misalnya?"

"Memperkosanya?". Timpal Seokmin tiba-tiba saja. Membuat Mingyu kembali membelalakan mata tak percaya. Bagaimana Mungkin kedua temannya bisa memiliki pemikiran sejauh ini.

"Kim Mingyu… berhentilah bersikap sok polos, kau menginginkannya, apa kau memang idiot yang tak memiliki nafsu? Dia istrimu.. entah seperti apa hubungan kalian kau memiliki hak di mata hokum untuk menyentuhnya dengan atau tanpa sadar, dia tak akan bisa menceraikanmu hanya dengan alasan kau menyentuhnya, polisi dan hakim akan menertawakannya jika dia datang kepada mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bercerai dengan alasan bahwa dia baru saja di tiduri oleh suaminya bukan?'

Mingyu mengernyit. Membernarkan ucapan Seongcheol jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Sepertinya Mingyu memang terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal sejauh itu daripada kedua temannya.

"Lagipula ini bukan obat yang berbahaya. Hanya obat perangsang.. cukup berikan bubuk ini ke dalam minumannya, dia tak akan menyadarinya. Selain tak berbau juga tak memiliki warna. Jika dia sudah mendapatkan reaksinya, tugasmu hanyalah melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai suaminya"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kemudian dia sadar dan mempertanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Apalagi? Kau hanya perlu berterus terang bahwa Wonwoolah yang meminta dan memaksamu, dengan begitu kau tak akan memiliki kesalahan untuk dipertanyakan kembali oleh Wonwoo, karena bagaimanapun dia akan berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya, benar bukan?"

Mingyu terdiam. Menunduk pelan. Menumpukan tatapannya pada serbuk yang berada di dalam sebuah bungkus plastic. Masih mengamati telapak tangannya, sebelum akhirnya menarik nafasnya dengan sangat berat. Kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kalian benar… aku mungkin memang harus mencobanya"

.

.

.

Mingyu sudah kembali ke rumah selang satu jam setelah Wonwoo tiba lebih dulu. Rumah mereka sepi. Ketika kedua kaki panjangnya menginjakkan langkahnya pada lantai marmer di kediaman keluarga Kim, tak ada sosok paruh baya yang menyapanya. Sepertinya sang ibu sedang melakukan kebiasaannya, berbelanja kebutuhan rumah mereka setiap Sabtu

Dia memasuki kamarnya, dan mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang mereka dengan sebuah buku science di tangannya. Si manis bertubuh kurus itu melirik melalui sudut matanya . me nyadari bahwa Mingyu sudah pulang. Namun hanya kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan. Bagaikan dua orang tak saling mengenal yang terpaksa tinggal di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Seseorang yang lebih tinggi itu melepas jas sekolah juga meletakkan tasnya setelah selesai melepas sepatunya. Diam-diam melirik Wonwoo yang tak beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Sesaat, Mingyu berdehem pelan. namun tak ada tanggapan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali diam dan menyibukkan dirinya pada pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu teringat akan serbuk yang Seongcheol berikan siang ini sebelum pulang dari sekolah.

Mingyu memutar otak. Memikirkan cara untuk memberikan minuman yang bercampur dengan serbuk itu tanpa di ketahui. Sesaat dia berpikir bahwa dia akan memberikannya di dalam minumannya saat makan malam, namun kemudian membatalkannya. Dia tak tahu butuh waktu berapa lama obat itu akan memperlihatkan reaksinya.

Akan menjadi berantakan jika obat itu bereaksi bahkan sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Sekilas, Mingyu melirik Wonwoo. Kemudian beralih dan memutuskan untuk mengamati Wonwoonya yang sedang focus dengan bukunya.

Lalu tersenyum ** _._**

 ** _"Manis sekali"._** Batinnya.

Menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama, memunculkan keegoisan yang selama ini di pendam oleh sosok Mingyu. Sebuah rasa ingin memiliki si manis itu seutuhnya, selamanya. Mendorongnya untuk berbuat curang demi memenuhi obsesinya.

Mata indahnya..

Kulit halusnya..

Hidung kecilnya..

Kulit halusnya…

Suaranya…

Mingyu mengagumi segala hal tentang Wonwoonya.

 ** _'Sekarang saja Mingyu. Tak ada waktu yang lebih tepat daripada detik ini bukan?'._**

Lagi-lagi batinnya ikut berperang. Memotivasi niatnya untuk segera melaksanakan niatnya.

Mingyu kemudian menelan ludaahnya dengan pelan. menjilat bibirnya sendiri demi meredam rasa gugup yang bergejolak tanpa mampu dia kendalikan.

Dia berdiri dalam keheningan. Berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar mereka. berniat untuk keluar dengan segera.

"Em…. Aku ingin ke dapur, kau butuh sesuatu?". Tawarnya.

Merasa aneh, memancing Wonwoo untuk memalingkan tatapannya dari buku yang tengah menjadi perhatiannya. Menatap Mingyu dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Tidak". Balasnya.

Sebuah jawaban yang tentu saja sudah di prediksi oleh Mingyu, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, Seharusnya aku memang tak perlu menawarkan apapun. Pada akhirnya niat baikku tak akan pernah mendapatkan tanggapan yang menyenangkan darimu, bukankah segala hal tentangku adalah hal yang buruk?". Mingyu tersenyum. Membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"Mingyu"

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Sedikit terkejut karena sang istri tiba-tiba saja melafalkan namanya.

"Hm?'

"Segelas _Orange Juice_ jika kau tak keberatan". Ujarnya dengan pelan. di susul dengan sebuah deheman pelan sembari kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"O-oh… baiklah, tentu".

Mingyu tersenyum.

Entah untuk alasan apa. entah karena rencananya, atau karena panggilan Wonwoo terhadap namanya.

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang menyibukkan dirinya di dapur. Membuat segelas minuman segar berwarna kekuningan di hadapannya. Dia menarik nafasnya yang sejujurnya terdengar tenang. Lalu merogoh sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan pada saku celananya.

Serbuk itu.

Mingyu menelan ludah pada awalnya, namun kemudian memantabkan niatnya. Dia merasa semua penjabaran Seongcheol dan Seokmin tak memiliki kelemahan. Memiliki seorang anak dari istri sahnya sekalipun mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas tak ada salahnya. Anak yang lahirpun tetap akan memiliki kekuatan di mata hukum nantinya.

Dia membulatkan niatnya. Kemudian menuangkan seluruh serbuk yang ada di dalam bungkus plastic yang di genggamnya ke dalam minuman yang akan di berikannya kepada Wonwoo nantinya.

Setelahnya, sang lelaki tampan dengan pesona rupawan yang memabukkan itu bergeser pada sisi rak dimana sang ibu biasanya meletakkan peralatan makan mereka. Berniat untuk mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya. Melarutkan serbuk itu sepenuhnya dengan cairan kekuningan di dalam gelas kaca itu.

Hingga kemudian, sebuah derap kaki terdengr semakin mendekat.

"Kemana ibumu?"

Itu ayahnya. Mingyu tentu saja mengenali suaranya. Dia berbalik. Menatap sang ayah yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya.

"Sepertinya sedang keluar, appa pulang cepat hari ini?". Mingyu kembali pada posisinya dengan sebuah sendok di tangannya.

"Tidak, setelah ini appa harus kembali ke kantor setelah pukul 1, ada meeting"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang ada di rumah?". Mingyu masih berbincang santai dengan sang ayah, sembari mengaduk _Orange juice_ milik Wonwoo.

"Hanya mampir, karena Meeting diadakan di luar kantor dan tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah kita jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya jika pulang dan makan siang di rumah. Apa eomma sudah memasak sesuatu?"

"masih ada makanan sisa sarapan, eomma meletakkannya di kulkas, hanmya perlu menghangatkannya. Atau perlu aku yang menghangatkannya?"

"Tidak perlu, waktunya masih lama. Sepertinya aku akan menunggu sampai eommamu kembali dan makan bersamanya"

"Ah…". Mingyu mengangguk. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat meletakkan sendok kotor itu pada tempat pencucian piring. Namun… niat itu belum terlaksana saat tiba-tiba saja….

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba tapi cuaca masih terasa sangat panas. Seharusnya sekarang cuaca sudah mulai menjadi dingin bukan?". ujar Myungsoo. Sembari meraih segelas Orange Juice milik putranya dan meneguknya tanpa permisi. "Hm… apakah kau yang membuat jus ini?"

"APPA!"

"Hm?'. Myungsoo mengerling. Menatap pada putranya yang sedang meneriakinya dengan sangat lantang. Kemudian menurunkan gelas yang masih menempel pada bibirnya. Menyisakan setengah dari isi minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"A-apa yang appa lakukan? Kenapa… astaga". Mingyu segera mendekati sang ayah. Merebut gelas itu dengan paksa. Menyisakan sang ayah dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungannya.

Mingyu persis seperti bayi yang sedang merengek karena mainan kesayangannya tengah di rebut.

"Hanya segelas minuman, berhentilah bersikap pelit pada ayahmu.. ckck"

"T-tapi… itu… itu minuman untuk Wonwoo..". ujarnya.

"Ah… jadi karena sekarang putraku ini sudah menikah, maka kau berubah menjadi orang yang sangat pelit dan ingin memeberikan segalanya untuk istrimu saja?". Myungsoo justru menggodanya. Dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti yang tersemat pada bibir tipisnya.

"Bukan… seperti itu…". Mingyu mendesah kesal. Antara kesal dan merasa bersalah. "Apa…. semuanya baik-baik saja?".

Mingyu meringis. Mengamati sanga ayah yang kelihatannya masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **10 menit kemudian….**

"Sungyeol! Kumohon cepat pulang! Ini keadaan darurat!". Myungsoo kali ini tengah duduk berjongkok di sisi ranjangnya. Menghimpit selangkangannya. Merapatkan kedua pahanya dengan sangat kuat.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Wajahnya memerah. Menggenggam ponselnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"apa yang terjadi sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?". Sang istri yang sedang menjawab panggilannya terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"tak bisa di jelaskan.. sshh… pulang…sekarang! Atau aku akan mati hari ini!"

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Wonwoo masih duduk dengan santai pada ranjangnya. Masih tak bosan menggenggam erat buku science kesayangannya. Meneguk segelas Orange Juice pengganti yang di buat ulang oleh Mingyu.

Sebuah minuman segar **_'tanpa tambahan apapun'_**

Mingyu? Laki-laki berusia 16 tahun itu kini rupanya tengah duduk terpekur dengan malas pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja belajarnya. Mengabaikan raungan sang ayah yang terus meminta Mingyu untuk menyusul ibunya. Dan suaranya terdengar sangat berisik dan mengganggu pendengaran putra serta menantunya.

"Apakah appa sedang sakit?". Wonwoo bertanya dengan tenang. Masih sibuk mencerna isi bukunya sembari menikmati minuman dingin yang ada di tangannya.

Dan kemudian sang suami meliriknya tanpa sebuah antusias yang terpancar. "Tidak, dia **sedang-sangat-sehat** '

"Kudengar appa terus mengerang dan memintamu untuk menyusul eomma, tak ada salahnya menyusul eomma, appa sedang sakit"

"Percayalah dia sedang sangat sehat Wonwoo, dan akan menjadi lebih sehat setelah eomma pulang"

Dan si manis berbibir mungil itu justru mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Mingyu yang benar-benar tak mampu masuk ke dalam akal sehatnya.

Kemudian Mingyu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja belajarnya dengan malas. Dia tak berselera untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan dia masih belum mengganti seragamnya. Semua semangatnya yang terpupuk sejak pulang sekolah menguar bagaikan kepulan awan mendung yang terkena cahaya matahari di musim panas.

Menutup matanya dengan rapat. Namun tak berniat untuk tidur. Dan Wonwoo juga tak ingin memaksa Mingyu lebih jauh. Baginya, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, semuanya hanya akan membuang waktu berharganya.

 ** _"Itu dosamu karena sudah menghancurkan rencanaku! Rasakan saja appa!"_**.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

.

.

Thanks to all reader, atas semua comment dan juga kritik serta sarannya. Saya sangat menunggu itu. berusahalah jadi reader yang baik. Maka saya akan berusaha menjadi Author yang baik juga. Terima kasih banyak ^^

Jangan lupa leave comment. tinggslksn komentsr tentang isi ceritanya. hahahah ^^


End file.
